Sous le regard du Dragon
by Jeff-La-Bleue
Summary: "-Le côté je-sais-tout-de-toi est un peu malsain, non?-Je ne pense pas. Ça rend le jeu plus intéressant, non?  Hermione Granger, un éleveur de Dragons, pleins de rouquins, des serpentards, de la curiosité, quelques secrets, un hamac, des corbeaux, un garçon mystérieux, ça donne ça.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **pas à moua. Sauf si, j'invente des persos :)

Une nouvelle fic.

**ATTENTION **_Les Lacets Défaits _n'est pas terminée, l'épilogue est en cours d'écriture.

_Je vous présente ici donc mon nouveau bébé_

_Je voudrais passer une annonce..._

**Je recherche une deuxième Beta Lectrice pour aider Joufly-La-Verte à corriger ma fic, ainsi, elles pourraient le faire l'une après l'autre, et vérifier après l'autre. Hum, compris?**

**Le salaire? Euuh...Un bisou? :D Voilà, si il y a des gens intéresser..**

_Voilà voila.._

_Sur ce, je vous laisse avec Hermione et les autres.._**  
**

La première fois qu'il en avait entendu parler, c'était dans une lettre de Ginny. Dedans, elle décrivait Harry Potter et son corps parfait, son caractère idéal, son visage mignon, son attitude adorable, ses magnifiques performance en Quidditch, enfin bref, une véritable éloge pour Harry. Ensuite, elle parlait de Ronald, son satané frère. Elle parlait de sa gloutonnerie, sa gaucherie, son amitié avec Harry, et ses disputes avec _elle_. Hermione Granger. Une jeune fille apparemment très têtue, plus que sérieuse, et s'entendant bien avec Ginny.

La première idée qu'il se fit sur elle, alors, fut qu'elle semblait importante pour les deux garçons, car elle les calmaient et les surveillaient à l'école. Et Merlin lui même le savait, elle avait du boulot à faire!

Ensuite, il y a eu la Coupe des Trois Sorciers, avec, bien sûr, avant, le sauvetage de Ginny par son Harry chéri dans la Chambre des Secrets. Alors, pour la première fois, il put rencontrer celui qu'on appellera plus tard l'Elu.

Il put revoir ses frères brièvement, ainsi que Ginny, mais il ne rencontra pas Hermione Granger.

Ainsi, pendant toutes ces années, il se fit ses propres idées sur Hermione Granger. Il l'imaginait comme il le désirait, ça l'amusait et puis, même si il adorait son travail, ça le détendait de se dire, quelques fois « Je me demande ce qu'elle fait en ce moment... Sûrement à l'affût avec Harry et Ron! ». Il avait appris, après être rentré en Roumanie, que pendant la Coupe, elle avait eu une relation avec le célèbre attrapeur Viktor Krum, et que cela avait rendu vert de rage Ron. Ça l'amusait. Il assistait à tout ça, mais très loin, avec assez de recul pour s'en délecter. Il recevait les versions de Ginny, bien sûr, parfois de Fred et Georges. C'était assez curieux comme position. Il avait l'impression de connaître pas mal de choses sur elle, sans qu'elle ne le sache. Et souvent, quand il écrivait à ses frères ou sa sœur, il se permettait de glisser un « Comment vont Ron, Harry et Hermione? » car oui, il l'appelait par son prénom, sans l'avoir jamais rencontrée. En fait, si un jour on lui proposait de la rencontrer, il refuserait sûrement. Il préférait l'imaginer comme il le souhaitait, par peur d'être déçu. C'était beaucoup plus amusant ainsi.

Quand il recevait un hibou, un sourire malicieux se formait sur ses lèvres. Il se faisait un thé, s'installait sur sa fenêtre qui donnait vu sur les montagnes, où on entendait de temps à autre un hurlement de dragon, et c'est comme ça qu'il lisait le courrier. Il se sentait bien ainsi. Au milieu du vert des montagnes, les dragons, les sorties en forêts, les vieux habits abimés comme pas possible, la solitude reposante, mais parfois, malgré tout, l'Angleterre manquait à Charles Weasley.

***~Sous le regard du Dragon~*  
**

Charles Weasley sentait les rayons du soleil sur la peau de son dos, mais il refusait de se lever, étant trop bien dans son lit douillet. Habituellement, il n'avait aucun mal à se lever le matin, mais parfois, l'envie de rester dormir prenait le dessus plutôt que d'aller travailler.

Cependant, ce matin là, il savait qu'il devait se lever. Il devait se lever, pour ranger un minimum sa maison, se doucher, s'habiller convenablement, finir son sac, et transplaner avant midi au Terrier. Car, dans la semaine qui allait venir, TOUTE la famille Weasley serait réunie.

La raison: célébrer le mariage de Ginny. Non, pas avec Harry Potter, mais avec Blaise Zabini.  
Charlie aurait tout donner pour voir la tête de ses parents quand sa petite sœur leur avait annoncer. Lui, il se contentait de soutenir sa sœur. Si elle était bien avec un ancien serpentard, tant mieux pour elle, et qu'ils soient heureux. Point barre. Par contre, si il apprenait que sa sœurette chérie souffrait, lui et ses frères étaient près à le faire payer au malotru...

Le jeune homme dut donc se résoudre à se relever. Il attrapa sa baguette, et d'un geste de la main, tout en baillant, le lit était fait. Il attrapa une serviette et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Tout en laissant l'eau fraiche dégouliner le long de son corps, ses pensées, elles, étaient focalisées sur cet après-midi.

La joie de revoir sa famille commençait à l'envahir. Avec un peu de chance, la tante Muriel ne serait pas là. Il sortit de la douche, essuyant nonchalamment ses cheveux roux qui partaient dans tout les sens. En ouvrant son armoire, il saisit un pantalon en toile kaki déchiré par endroits, des lanières pendaient, mais peu importe, il se sentait bien dedans. Il se demandait ensuite quoi mettre comme tee-shirt ou chemise. Si il s'écoutait, il resterait torse-nu, étant beaucoup plus à l'aise ainsi, mais il voyait d'ici la tête choquée de sa mère.

Il attrapa un tee-shirt noir et l'enfila. Il passa la demi-heure suivante à finir son sac.

« -Hermignionne, ouvre la bouche!

-Crève.

-Fais un effort, pour la science, mon chou!

-Crève. Non, allez crevez tous les deux! »

Georges fit semblant de se faire transpercer la poitrine par la remarque acide d'Hermione, tandis que Fred essuyait une larme imaginaire. Hermione, elle, essayait de les ignorer, malgré le fait qu'ils bloquaient le couloir, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas entrer dans sa chambre d'accueil.

Elle entama un geste pour passer, mais les deux jeunes hommes la plaquèrent contre le mur, un sourire victorieux aux visages. Fred sortit un paquet de sa poche, tandis que Georges croisait ses bras d'une manière crâneuse.

« - Écoute, commença Georges, c'est le mariage de notre sœur. Et même si, finalement...

-Finalement, reprit son frère, on aime bien Blaise, il en est de notre réputation de glisser des aliments piégés dans le repas. Tu le comprends ça? C'est vital pour notre bien être. Cependant...

-Cependant, continua Georges, tu es la seule qui peut nous aider, en distrayant maman, alors...

-Les garçons, je ne ferai rien du tout! Alors, laissez moi passer! »

Hermione les poussa de ses petits bras, voyant qu'ils avaient apparemment lâché l'affaire. Elle couru vers sa chambre et s'y enferma. Elle était à peine arrivée qu'elle se faisait déjà harceler par les deux rouquins, ce mariage promettait d'être mouvementé. Entre un Ron encore choqué de la nouvelle sur l'identité de son futur-beau-frère, un Harry... blasé, oui, blasé, Fred et Georges qui tentaient par tous les moyens de la faire participer à leurs magouilles, Ginny complètement surexcitée, un Blaise s'occupant de nettoyer en profondeur la bouche de sa fiancée devant toute la famille, Hermione sentait qu'elle ne s'ennuierait pas.

Elle s'assit sur son lit en soupirant. Ce genre d'événement où tout le monde se rassemblait, ce n'était pas trop son truc. Elle préférait de loin lire un bon livre au coin du feu, ou allongée dans l'herbe. Mais elle savait que si elle avait repoussée l'invitation de la rouquine, elle ne serait plus de ce monde..

Elle se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit. Demain allait arriver toute la famille des deux futurs mariés. Ce qui voulait dire: des Serpentards purs souches en face de rouquins purs Gryffondors. Mon dieu, elle commençait déjà a stresser en imaginant tout ce monde se bousculer au Terrier...

Charlie se sentit sourire stupidement quand il arriva devant le portail du Terrier. Ça sentait la nourriture de Molly d'ici. Il était chez lui. Il remit son sac, qui avait légèrement glissé lors du transplanage, sur son épaule. Il fixa son tee-shirt noir. Quelques secondes de réflexion, puis il l'enleva avant de le ranger dans son sac. Tant pis, il était bien mieux ainsi, et puis, nous étions en plein mois de Juillet...

Il ouvrit le petit portail et pénétra dans le jardin de son enfance. Les souvenirs lui revenaient tout doucement, tandis qu'il percevait sans mal les voix de ses frères à l'entrée de la maison. Il s'approcha, le sourire aux lèvres et vit Bill discuter aimablement avec Draco Malfoy. Ils avaient l'air d'assez bien s'entendre, tandis que derrière eux, il voyait Pansy Parkinson parler avidement avec les jumeaux. Vu leurs visages ravis, ils préparaient quelque chose..

Bill leva les yeux, et tomba sur Charlie, souriant de toutes ses dents. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire « chaussette! » qu'un missile roux courait vers Charlie et le faisait tomber par terre.

« - Oh mon dieu, Charliiiiiiiiiie tu es là!

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Gin'! »

Les deux s'enlaçaient tendrement, allonger dans l'herbe en riant. La jeune femme se releva finalement et aidant son frère. Elle sautillait sur place, tellement heureuse de le revoir. Pendant ce temps, tout le monde était sorti de la maison afin de l'accueillir.

« -Tu n'as pas changé! » dirent les jumeaux en chœur, tout en le bousculant amicalement.

Blaise arriva, et lui serra la main aimablement tout en tenant Ginny par la taille, qui en ronronnait presque de bonheur.

Le reste de la famille le salua très chaleureusement, tout comme les Serpentards, ce qui le surprit légèrement.

« -Mais Charlie, pourquoi es-tu torse-nu? Je ne t'ai pas élevé ainsi mon fils! » s'insurgea Molly, sortant de la cuisine, avec son tablier taché.

Charlie rigola en la serrant contre lui, faisant deux têtes de plus qu'elle.

« -Arthur arrivera en fin d'après-midi... » précisa-t-elle en retournant à ses fourneaux.

Bill passa un bras autour des épaules de son frère et lui frotta la tête.

« -Viens, j'vais te montrer ta chambre pour que tu poses ton bordel!

-Mon bordel ? Je n'ai qu'un sac ! Et je connais la maison! »

Ils se chamaillèrent, tandis que Ginny et Blaise s'éclipsaient dans le jardin. Ils entendirent Molly préciser que le repas était bientôt près.

Bill, Charlie et les jumeaux grimpaient l'escalier tout en discutant énergiquement. Le jeune dragonnier demanda, d'un coup:

« - Mais, au fait, ou est Ron?

-Sûrement dans un champ avec Harry. Ils s'isolent souvent tout les deux. »

Le « tout les deux » fit légèrement tiquer Charlie, mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Au rez de chaussée, Molly criait que tout le monde devait venir à table, et que quelqu'un aille chercher Harry et Ron. Les jumeaux se regardèrent, et descendirent le plus rapidement possible l'escalier pour être à la meilleure place de la table, tandis que Bill montrait du doigt la chambre de Charlie.

« -L'ancienne chambre de Percy?

-Oui, Hermione et Fleur sont dans la tienne. Même si, Fleur arrive seulement ce soir. »

Bill ricana de manière perverse, ce qui fit rire Charlie. Bill commença à descendre les escaliers. Charlie s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de sa future chambre quand Hermione ouvrit la sienne.

Charlie sut tout de suite à qui il avait affaire.

Mais pas la jeune fille.

Elle laissa échapper, tout en l'observant attentivement:

« -Un roux inconnu au bataillon? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, la contemplant. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait Hermione Granger devant lui. Tous les films et toutes les idées qu'il s'était fait sur elle prenait réalité. Elle était exactement comme il l'avait imaginé, un débardeur gris un peu trop grand pour elle, les cheveux attaché en une queue de cheval haute avec des mèches s'en échappant, un short en jean un peu déchiré, les pieds nus légèrement abimé, et ses yeux. Ses yeux marrons avides de savoir, et en cet instant emplit de curiosité.  
Elle ne bougeait pas, attendant patiemment une réponse. Et avant qu'il n'eut le temps de revenir sur terre et de se présenter, elle le fit pour lui.

« -Charles Weasley, Roumanie. Non? »

Il resta quelques secondes ébahis, avant de lui sourire franchement, le regard malicieux. Elle ne le décevait pas du tout. _Maligne_...

« -Lui même. Et toi, Hermione Granger, meilleure amie de mon frère? »

Elle sembla faire une grimace avant d'hocher la tête. Elle jeta un regard à la chambre de Percy, avant de regarder de nouveau l'éleveur de Dragons, qui comprit avant qu'elle ne formule sa question.

« -Oui, je dormirai ici vu que tu es dans mon ancienne chambre, et je ne compte pas t'en virer, cela ne se fait pas. »

Elle acquiesça, en regardant le sac sur son épaule. Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier tandis qu'il la suivait du regard.

« -Tu nous rejoins en bas Charles?

-Oui, mais appelle moi Charlie, je t'en supplie! »

Elle rigola. Et Charlie se dit, que ça ne lui déplairait pas d'entendre à nouveau ce son. Il entra dans la chambre, posa son sac et sortit, et dévala les escaliers.

Molly mettait le plat au milieu de la table, certains se retenant de se jeter dessus tellement l'odeur qu'il s'en dégageait était délicieuse. Bill regarda les places restantes.

Une à côté de Draco Malfoy, une autre près d'Hermione.

C'est en riant secrètement qu'il se mit à côté de la brunette qui le regardait légèrement surprise.

_A suiiiiiiiiiiivre!_

_REVIEWS!_

_Jeff La Bleue qui est fatiguée :p  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **pas à moua. Sauf si, j'invente des persos :)

Bien bien bien! Eh bien, que de commentaires encourageants :) je vous en remercie profondement^^

_Un nouveau chapitre :D Corrigé par **Joufly-La-Verte**, j'ai contactée une autre personne qui s'est proposée, j'attends sa réponse... ^^ Ptitepuuce!_

_Voilà voila!_

_Je vous laisse avec le Dragon et Hermione.. ;)_

Hermione ne dit rien quand elle vit le frère de Ron s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait après tout. Et puis, à bien y réfléchir, si elle en avait l'occasion, elle pourrait lui poser des questions sur les dragons, la Roumanie, tout ça.

Quant à lui, entre les questions de toute sa famille sur son état, sa maison, son travail, il ne s'ennuyait pas. Mais, secrètement, il s'était fixé l'objectif de parler avec la jeune fille, afin de vérifier si elle était exactement comme il se l'imaginait. _Car c'était amusant._

Personne ne parla du fait que Ron et Harry était absent. Comme si ce serait lancer une allumette sur une flaque d'essence. Ou chatouiller un dragon très énerver.

Charlie se dit qu'il était vraiment un génie au niveau des métaphores, et qu'un jour, promis, il sortirait un livre avec toutes ses citations.

A la fin du repas, il proposa de l'aide à sa mère, mais elle refusa, prétextant que le changement d'atmosphère entre les deux pays avait dû l'épuiser. Il se dirigea alors vers le jardin, ayant vu qu'Hermione s'y dirigeait. Il la repéra directement dans un hamac, avec un énorme livre. Il s'approcha, et voyant qu'elle ne daignait pas le regarder, il lui prit doucement le livre, le ferma et le mit à terre tout en s'asseyant en tailleur. Elle le regardait comme si il était fou.

« -Je veux juste parler, et te poser une question. »

Elle se redressa, et tenta maladroitement de se tourner dans le hamac pour mieux voir le rouquin, curieuse, et elle manqua de tomber, plusieurs fois. Charlie se racla la gorge, et articula.

« -Où sont Ron et Harry, et pourquoi te laissent-ils seule? »

Les sourcils de la jeune fille se froncèrent. Elle répondit sèchement:

« -C'est comme ça. Ils rentrent à la maison très tard, et s'éclipsent le matin. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être 24 heures sur 24 avec eux, ils sont grands. Point final.

-Tu oublies qu'ils sont sensés être tes meilleurs amis, je me trompe? »

Elle jura, se leva et partit en direction de la maison. Apparemment, elle avait déjà eu le droit à ce genre de conversation.

Loin d'être découragé, il se leva et la suivit tranquillement.

Elle s'enferma en claquant la porte de sa chambre. Vraiment, le sujet « Ron/harry » semblait être très sensible pour elle, et foi de Charlie, il comprendrait pourquoi. Il toqua à sa porte, un sourire malicieux imprimé sur son visage.

" -C'est Charlie. Ne te vexe pas, je cherche juste à comprendre moi!

-Va te faire foutre!"

Charlie entendit des applaudissements qui venaient de derrière lui. Georges et Fred écoutaient la « conversation » avec l'air de s'amuser.

Il leur fit un doigt d'honneur tout en souriant. Les jumeaux s'approchèrent, parlèrent tout bas quelques instants avec leur ainé, et s'en allèrent.

Charlie réfléchit. Après tout, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Il toqua de nouveau.

« - Miss. J'entre dans 3 secondes.

-Je t'ai dit d'aller te faire foutre! Laisse moi!

-Aucun problème. »

Et Charlie transplanna dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

**~u~**

Ron soupira et ouvrit les yeux. Les brins de blé s'agitaient au dessus de lui. Il avait dû s'endormir. Il faut dire que ainsi, allongé dans les champs, au soleil, une sieste tranquille s'imposait. Il se redressa, et repéra quelques mètres plus loin Harry agitant un bâton tel une épée qui pourfendait un ennemi invisible. Le roux se leva et le rejoignit.

« -Ça te dit qu'on aille à la maison? Maman m'a laissée sous-entendre ce matin qu'Hermione n'allait pas très bien.

-En parlant de ça, coupa le brun, il n'y a pas un nouvel arrivant? J'ai entendu du bruit dans la chambre de Percy cette nuit. »

Ron resta immobile quelques secondes, puis il hurla:

« - HAAA! Je suis un boulet! Amène toi! »

Sans réfléchir plus, les deux garçons partirent en courant, quittant le champ. Ils entrèrent dans une forêt, sans faire attention au paysage qu'ils connaissaient par cœur à présent, mais tout d'un coup, Ron se sentit tirer sur le côté, une étrange sensation au niveau du nombril, et tomba...

Au milieu d'un un lac. Il entendit quelqu'un d'autre tomber aussi dedans, puis des éclats de rire. Ron remonta à la surface, et vit Fred et Georges, sur la berge, des allures de vainqueurs, observant Harry et lui en train d'essayer de sortir de l'eau.

« -Putain! Mais pourquoi vous avez fait.. ça ? » cria Ron.

Les jumeaux l'ignorèrent, se félicitant mutuellement de leurs transplannage parfaitement effectué.

Ron s'apprêtait à de nouveau leur crier dessus mais il entendit le « plop » caractéristique d'un transplannage mêlé à un cri féminin.

_Quelques minutes plus tôt, au Terrier._

« -_Je t'ai dit d'aller te faire foutre! Laisse moi!_

_-Aucun problème. »_

_Et Charlie transplanna dans la chambre de la jeune fille._

Hermione, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça, sursauta et tomba en arrière sur son lit. Charlie la regardait, amusé.

Elle sembla se reprendre.

« -Mais bon sang, pour qui te prends-tu? C'est une habitude de famille de harceler les invités ?

-Tu fais référence aux jumeaux? Rien que pour ça, j'ai envie de dire « oui »! »

La jeune fille tenta de se relever afin d'expulser l'intrus, mais Charlie en décida autrement. Il sauta sur elle et la plaqua sur le lit, comme si c'était naturel.

Hermione devint toute rouge, sous le poids du jeune homme ou de sa proximité, Charlie ne savait pas, mais ça le rendait encore plus fier. Il sentait le débardeur de la jeune fille qui avait légèrement remonté lors de sa chute.

« -Alors, demanda t-il en murmurant, comme ça, mes frères te harcèle? »

Elle ferma les yeux. Mon dieu, mais c'était quoi son problème à lui?

«-Je vais t'avouer quelque chose.. »chuchota t-il dans son oreille.

Elle sentait son souffle dans son cou, et son torse nu pressé contre sa poitrine. D'ailleurs, c'était quoi cette idée de se trimballer torse-nu ? Ses mains étaient maintenues au dessus de sa tête par le rouquin, qui la dominait totalement de son poids.

« -.. J'adore me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, surtout quand ça concerne mes frères. »

Et il transplanna d'un coup avec elle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux, juste de crier qu'elle se sentait tomber dans l'eau, Charlie avec elle.

Cela sembla être le signal pour les jumeaux, car ils enlevèrent en même temps leurs tee-shirts et plongèrent dans l'eau.

Hermione sentait le corps de Charlie dans son dos, les mains lui tenant les hanches, l'incitant à remonter à la surface. Une fois la tête dehors, elle aspira une énorme bouffée d'air. Elle vit Fred tenter de noyer Ron et Harry.

Elle sentit quelqu'un l'arroser, et en se tournant, elle vit Georges avec un sourire goguenard. A côté, Charlie qui nageait tranquillement vers Harry tout en le saluant .

« -Alors, tu t'avoues déjà vaincu Hermione? » provoqua Georges.

« -Tu es au courant que j'ai passée l'âge de ce genre de jeu puéril? » rétorqua la jeune fille. Mais son ton sérieux contrastait, malgré elle, avec son sourire.

C'est pourquoi elle se contenta d'envoyer de l'eau sur Georges, en riant. Ron et Harry la regardèrent rire, ils avaient l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu rire depuis plusieurs mois...

Georges la coula, mais elle se défendait malgré tout et ripostait. Quand à Ron, quand il comprit que Charlie était là, il lui sauta dessus, heureux de le revoir.

La petite bande se bagarra pendant environ une demi-heure, avant de s'allonger, épuisés, sur la berge ou un silence gêné s'installa entre Hermione, Harry et Ron.

Les jumeaux partirent directement, annonçant qu'ils avaient à faire. Quand à Charlie, il se redressa, et parla à Hermione, sachant parfaitement que son jeune frère et Harry les écoutaient.

« -Alors Hermione, ai-je eu tort de t'enlever de ta chambre? »

Elle ria. Une mauvais habitude qu'elle commençait à prendre en présence de ce jeune homme.

Elle ne vit pas Ron tiquer aux mots « enlever « et « chambre ».

« -Je pense que... Je dois m'excuser de t'avoir crié dessus Charles. Pardon.

-Tu es pardonnée si tu continues de m'appeler Charlie, et non Charles. »

Un sourire, avec les joues un peu rouges. Décidément, Charlie prenait de plus en plus gout à la voir gênée.

Ron se racla la gorge.

« -Bon, dit Charlie, je m'en vais accomplir un besoin naturel, et on rentre tous au Terrier. »

Personne ne lui répondit. Ron se leva et se mit à côté d'Hermione qui se contentait de fixer ses pieds.

« -Ecoute, Herm', je...

-Hermione, coupa t-elle. Herm', c'est laid. »

Ron rigola, gêné. Quand à Harry, il se leva aussi et s'approcha, l'air encore plus gêné que Ron.

« -Hermione, écoute... Si c'est derniers temps, Harry et moi, on s'est éclipsés, c'est parce que...

- Vous êtes gays! »

Tous les trois se tournèrent, étonnés vers Charlie, qui apparemment, ne s'était pas du tout éloigné.

Ron devint tout rouge.

« -Non mais ça va pas ? Pas moi !

- Pas toi, hein... »

Hermione réalisa, et se tourna vers Harry qui semblait vouloir se cacher dans un trou.

« -Harry... Mais pourquoi s'éloigner de moi? » demanda t-elle, blessée malgré elle. Si Harry n'avait pas prit la peine de lui dire ça, est-ce que ça signifiait qu'il ne lui faisait plus assez confiance?

« -Hermione, c'est déjà assez honteux, alors, m'enfonce pas..

-Je vois pas en quoi c'est honteux. » Lança Charlie.

Ron le regarda d'une drôle de manière avant que le dresseur de Dragons ne reprennent la parole, sous le regard perdu d'Hermione.

« -Et non, Ron, ça ne veut pas dire que je le suis moi même. J'essaye juste de me mettre à la place d'Harry, et je comprend son trouble. 'Fin bref. Etait-ce une raison d'éloigner Hermione de vous? »

Celle-ci rapprocha ses cuisses de sa poitrine. Elle se sentait vraiment mise à l'écart, blessée..

« - C'est pas ça... Reprit Harry. C'est juste, que, depuis qu'Hermione a rompu avec Ron, celui-ci m'a dit qu'elle était sûrement, euh... »

Jamais Hermione n'avait vu Harry aussi gêner. Quand tout à coup elle compris.

« -Harry... … Tu pensais que j'étais amoureuse de toi?

- Bah, oui.. » avoua le brun.

En moins de 3 secondes, Hermione passa de blessée, vexée, à terriblement en colère. Elle se leva et donna une gifle aux deux garçons qui la regardèrent, choqué.

« -Hey, riposta Ron, pourquoi moi aussi?

-Parce que tu es un abruti Ronald Weasley! Ce n'est pas parce que je n'étais plus amoureuse de toi que j'en aimais un autre, crétin ! Abruti ! Scrout à pétard !Raah ! »

Elle s'en alla, les poings serrés, suivie par Charlie, satisfait. Cependant, celui-ci s'arrêta, et fit signe aux deux garçons, un peu perdus, de les suivre. Ils marchèrent ainsi, silencieux, pendant quelques minutes. Mais ce n'était pas un silence lourd comme avant, c'était un silence agréable. Hermione paraissait encore énervée, mais elle était soulagée. Enfin elle avait réussit à parler avec les garçons. Quand à Harry, cela ne changeait rien entre eux. Elle faudrait qu'elle en parle avec lui, pour le rassurer.

Et il y avait une personne qui lui faudrait remercier, sans qui, elle n'aurait pas pu parler avec les garçons...

Elle continuait de réfléchir quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

« - Euh, Hermione, sais-tu au moins vers où tu marches? » lui demanda Ron.

Elle aurait voulu répondre oui, mais ce serait mentir. Elle se contenta de regarder ses pieds, étant toujours pieds nues. D'ailleurs, elle avait un peu mal...

« -Je sais où on est, moi, continua Ron. Je transplanne avec Harry, tu nous rejoins avec Charlie, okay ? »

Elle ne put qu'approuver. Ron tendit son coude vers Harry, et ils disparurent immédiatement. Hermione se tourna vers Charlie qui n'avait pas bronché.

« - Hum, Charlie... » commença t'elle.

Il la regardait, elle semblait toute timide. C'était un spectacle assez rare tout de même, et il souhaitait en profiter un maximum. Il se rapprocha tout doucement d'elle, qui reculait, sans s'en rendre compte.

« - Oui, que veux-tu Miss ?

-Je... »

Le dos de la jeune fille se retrouva, évidemment, contre un tronc d'arbre. Elle liait nerveusement ses doigts, s'empêchant de regarder le roux, qui était vraiment, vraiment trop près d'elle. Bon sang, elle ne le connaissait que depuis ce matin et déjà, il commençait à lui faire de l'effet. C'était vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment_ dangereux...

Les mains dans les poches, nonchalant, Charlie se pencha vers la jeune fille qui faisait bien une tête de moins que lui.

« -Tu veux me dire quelque chose..?

-Je.. Je ... Ron et les autres vont nous attendre.. Non?

-Sûrement, mais... »

Il se pencha sur l'oreille de la jeune fille.

« -.. je ne pense pas que ce soit ça que tu veuilles me dire... »

C'en fut trop pour elle, elle se cacha vivement le visage de ses mains, elle était trop gênée. La dernière fois qu'elle c'était sentie aussi gênée c'était avec...

_Avec?_

Charlie, qui sembla avoir légèrement pitié de la jeune fille glissa ses mains autour des hanches de la jeune fille et la pressa contre lui, tout doucement.

Et il transplana.

Hermione avait les yeux fermés. Elle entendait les voix qui provenaient du Terrier, mais elle attendait avant de les ouvrirent. Pour l'instant, elle était serrée contre Charlie, qui apparemment, attendait aussi avant de bouger. Elle releva la tête, ses mains à plat sur le torse du jeune homme. Elle sentait son cœur battre, tranquillement dans sa paume..

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, les yeux toujours fermés et chuchota, sa joue contre celle du rouquin.

« - Merci beaucoup Charlie... »

Celui-ci émit un son qui ressemblait étrangement à un ronronnement et murmura lui aussi.

« -De rien Miss... Merci à toi plutôt. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Pourquoi la remercier ? Elle n'avait rien fait, elle !

Doucement, il dénoua ses bras de sa taille, et d'un signe de tête, l'incita à rentrer à la maison. Elle le suivit donc, légèrement en arrière, un peu perdue.

Décidément, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas cet homme.

Cette pensée était encore présente durant le repas.

Et en se couchant aussi, Hermione continuait de penser à ça.

..

Le mariage avait lieu dans deux jours.

_Reviews!_

___Jeff La Bleue_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Tout à elle. Rien à moi.

Bien le bonjour/Bonsoir les enfants! Je suis désolée pour le retard, mais bon, voila le chapitre attendu :P

Merci pour les rewieuveurs anonymes :)

Chapitre corrigé par **Joufly-La-Verte** et **PtitePuce**

Hermione aurait voulu dormir plus longtemps, malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas. Un orage grondait dehors, et le bruit de la pluie battante, contre la fenêtre de sa chambre, l'avait réveillée, ainsi que la chaleur lourde qui pesait dans la pièce, typique des orages d_'étés_. Elle poussa la couverture qui était sur ses jambes et se leva. Elle jeta à peine un coup d'œil à la fenêtre pour se dire que toute la journée, elle risquait d'être enfermée dans la maison, avec tout ce petit monde. Elle attrapa sa montre : 7H34.

Hermione se dit que de toute façon, avec le bruit que faisait l'orage et la chaleur, elle ne risquait pas de se rendormir. Elle se dirigea donc vers la porte et entreprit de descendre l'escalier.

Le bois frais des marches apaisait ses pieds nus. Si son père l'avait vue ainsi, il lui aurait ordonné de mettre des chaussures, prétextant qu'être en permanence pieds nus lui ferait avoir les pieds complètement plats. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers la cuisine, d'où elle sentait une douce odeur de café.

Elle y retrouva Ginny et Molly, qui discutait paisiblement. La rouquine lui fit un sourire chaleureux et l'invita à la rejoindre.

« - Je te fais un café ma puce? » demanda Molly.

« - Un thé si ça ne vous dérange pas, plutôt..

- Il n'y a pas de soucis voyons! » répondit la femme avec un grand sourire.

Pendant qu'elle préparait le petit déjeuner, Ginny se rapprocha de sa cadette et lui donna un coup d'épaule amicale.

« - J'espère qu'il fera beau demain... »

Hermione regarda son amie. Demain soir, elle serait Ginny Zabini. Ça sonnait bien, elle devait l'avouer..

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, il fera beau. Et puis, au pire, un peu de magie et il fera super beau! »

Elles rirent toutes les deux, tout en tartinant des toast appétissants. C'est ainsi que Charlie et Fred les trouvèrent, toutes les deux, _riants_.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent avec elles et commencèrent à parler. Fred assit à côté d'Hermione, se contentait d'essayer de la perturber.

« - ô, mon amour, aurais-tu la bonté de me passer la marmelade?

- Tu as des jambes, bouge toi! »

Fred s'allongea alors à moitié sur la jeune fille afin d'atteindre le pot.

« - Mais pousse toi! Tu connais _accio marmelade_? »

Il se contenta de pouffer en rétorquant:

« - Pour les chochottes ça! »

Charlie, qui observait son frère ne put s'empêcher de rajouter:

« - Rappelle moi qui pleurait, lorsque nous étions petits, à l'idée de se prendre un savon par maman lorsque vous aviez cassé l'horloge de grand-mère..

- Ah oui mais non! C'est déloyal ça! On était gamins! Donc, forcément des chochottes! »

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur. Draco les rejoignit ainsi, complètement décoiffé. Quand Hermione quitta la cuisine, il devait bien être près de 10 heures. L'orage ne c'était pas du tout calmé, ce qui lui confirmait l'idée de rester à l'intérieur préparer les dernières affaires pour le mariage. Elle prit sa serviette de toilette et se rendit dans la salle de bain.

« - Tu vas te doucher? »

Elle se tourna et vit Charlie, accoudé à la rambarde de l'escalier, le regard interrogatif. L'envie de lui répondre simplement « oui » traversa l'esprit de la jeune fille, mais, elle était _tout_ sauf simple.

« - Non, je vais faire une partie de quidditch avec des licornes comme poursuiveurs et des gnomes comme gardiens. Tu veux venir? »

Loin d'être perturbé par la remarque de la jeune fille, Charlie répliqua:

« - Si c'est une proposition implicite pour m'inviter dans ta douche, j'accepte avec délice. »

Hermione s'attendait à tout sauf ça. La réaction appropriée aurait été de la regarder comme si elle était folle, et s'en aller. C'est pourquoi elle ne put retenir les rougeurs sur ses joues, et la seule solution qui s'imposa dans son esprit fut la fuite. Elle ouvrit brutalement la porte de la salle de bain et s'y enferma. Tout en s'appuyant contre la porte en bois, elle se demandait pourquoi ce mec s'amusait autant à la perturber, ce n'était pas du tout marrant!

Quant à Charlie, il alla tranquillement se reposer dans sa chambre.

La matinée passa assez vite, le stress du mariage commençant à se faire terriblement sentir. Ginny devenait de plus en plus nerveuse, surtout lorsqu'elle regardait l'orage, croisant les doigts pour que son mariage ait lieu sous le soleil. Les jumeaux, Pansy et Draco ne faisaient rien pour la rassurer: Ils s'évertuaient à laisser couler des phrases telles que « Vu l'ampleur du temps, on aura droit à de la pluie jusqu'à la fin de la semaine! » Au bout d'un moment, la rouquine avait craqué et leur avait jeté un sort cuisant.

Vers trois heures de l'après-midi, tout en montant l'escalier, Hermione s'arrêta et observa la pluie frapper contre la fenêtre. Décidément, elle pouvait abandonner l'idée de passer l'après-midi à bouquiner dans le hamac du jardin. Elle soupira.

« - J'aime la pluie moi. »

Hermione se tourna et vit, sans trop de surprise, Charlie, qui s'était glissé derrière elle.

« - Ne pense pas que je te harcèle Miss, c'est juste que nos chambres sont côte à côte. Nous risquons donc de nous croiser assez souvent dans cette humble demeure. »

La jeune fille n'avait même pas pensé au fait qu'effectivement, elle le voyait de plus en plus souvent depuis la veille.

« - Je n'ai rien dit, annonça-t-elle. Pourquoi aimes-tu la pluie?

- Pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas la pluie? Répliqua t'il. »

Elle s'appuya contre le mur derrière elle, réfléchissant afin de donner une réponse convenable. La fraicheur du bois contre ses épaules nues lui procurant quelques frissons.

« - Je pense que...Je n'aime pas la pluie car elle a un effet déprimant sur les gens. On est trempés, on a froid, on a qu'une seule envie, c'est de s'abriter et de se changer.

- Mais, tu remarqueras, reprit Charlie, les gens après s'être pris une saucée, ont le réflexe de se doucher! Tu vois, ils se font tremper, c'est la même chose.

- Non! Déjà, normalement, on est nus sous la douche, et puis on se lave généralement avec de l'eau chaude! C'est pas pareil! L'eau de pluie, c'est froid, et triste! »

Charlie se pencha vers elle, et ajouta, d'une voix douce.

« - Pourquoi la pluie serait triste? »

Hermione aurait dut répondre que c'était ainsi et c'est tout. Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle était subjuguée. Elle se perdit dans les yeux du jeune homme, d'une couleur verte si belle. En vérité, dans son regard, Hermione observait un océan de couleur embaumant ce vert si envoutant. Si elle l'avait désirée, elle serait restée ainsi, à le regarder, durant des années. Ce vert qui la faisait se sentir toute chose, ses jambes qui tremblaient légèrement, cette lueur malicieuse dans la pupille, qui lui procurait des frissons dans le dos, cette envie soudaine qu'elle avait, de se rapprocher le plus possible de cette flamme irrésistible qui brûlait dans le regard du jeune homme. Elle retint sa respiration, croyant que si elle émettait un seul bruit ou bien un seul souffle, la flamme disparaitrait, éteinte.

Il n'y avait plus de bruits. Plus de pluie. Plus d'orage. Plus de maison bruyante. Plus de nervosité.

Juste elle. Et les yeux de Charlie.

Elle s'humecta les lèvres timidement, n'osant toujours pas fermer les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'un simple regard lui procurait cet effet si...Si étrange, et grisant.

_Effrayant_... Mais attirant à la fois.

Elle ne saurait jamais ce qu'elle aurait put faire ensuite, car elle entendit Ron l'appeler avec une voix paniquée. C'était comme si on venait de la gifler après un rêve terriblement agréable. Charlie ne bougeait pas, toujours penché vers elle, des mèches rousses cachant légèrement ses yeux malicieux, un sourire aux lèvres.

« - Hermiiiiiione vient m'aider! » suppliait la voix de Ron, qui provenait de l'étage au dessus.

La jeune fille fit mine de s'éloigner de Charlie mais il plaça ses bras de chaque côté de son corps.

« - Par Merlin, à quoi joues-tu Charlie? Chuchota la jeune fille.

- Et toi donc? »

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il se moquait d'elle, c'était évident. Ses jambes tremblaient de nouveau.

Et là, elle vit le visage du rouquin se rapprocher du sien. Qu'allait-il faire?

_Il n'allait tout de même pas l'em..._

Hermione ferma les yeux, les joues rouges, attendant de sentir le contact des lèvres masculines contre les siennes. Elle tremblait.

De peur?

_Ou bien..._

C'est sur son front que le jeune homme déposa un baiser. Un tout petit baiser. Du genre de ceux que l'on donne aux enfants.

_Mais, ils étaient tout sauf des enfants._

« - Je pense que Ron va pleurer si tu ne le rejoins pas maintenant.. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et vit Charlie qui s'était reculé discrètement. Elle hocha de la tête, rouge et se dirigea vers l'escalier, n'osant pas se retourner.

Si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait vu Charlie se prendre la tête et faire mine de se l'exploser contre le mur.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Ron? » demanda t-elle, s'efforçant d'avoir une attitude tout à fait normale et ce, avec ses joues qui reprenaient leurs couleurs pales.

« -Je... Euuh... Comment dire.. »

Ron se triturait les doigts, mal à l'aise. Ne voyant pas du tout ou il venait en venir, Hermione haussa le ton.

« - Accouche Ron!

- C'est bon me stress pas! C'est juste...

-... »

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le lit du rouquin, écrasant les costumes qui s'y trouvaient, la pression disparaissant d'un coup.

Elle ricana amèrement, faisant légèrement peur à son meilleur ami.

« - Heeermione, je.. J'ose pas demander de l'aide à Ginny, elle se foutrait de moi..

- Je vais t'aider, bêta va! »

Ça allait lui changer les idées, et après tout, elle venait de le retrouver, lui et Harry. Elle se redressa et avisa les différentes tenues présentes sur le lit de Ron.

**~u~**

Charlie, malgré la pluie et le vent, se tenait dehors, assit sous un arbre.

Oui, il y avait de l'orage, c'était dangereux mais il s'en fichait. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Hermione dans l'escalier, il faisait face à ses propres pensées, et en était totalement troublé.

« - Je suis un abruti. »

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, sentant les gouttes de pluie dévaler sur ses bras. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Il n'avait pas prévu ça! Elle ne devait pas réagir ainsi.

Normalement, Hermione devait rougir, ou répliquer rageusement, mais _**pas, pas**_ le désirer!

Il l'avait bien vu! Lorsqu'elle était perdue dans son regard, avec ses lèvres pincées; il avait du se retenir rageusement de l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas prévu ça!

Hors de question d'imaginer une quelconque relation avec Hermione. Un flirt, des taquineries, aucun problème, mais rien qui ne va trop loin. Et ceci, avec Hermione ainsi qu'avec toutes les autres.

Il glissa ses doigts qui commençaient à geler dans sa poche et attrapa sa baguette, se décidant finalement à rentrer.

Il transplana directement dans sa chambre. Il saisit une serviette de bain, en esquissant furtivement un sourire, en repensant à sa conversation juste avant avec Hermione, au sujet de la pluie. Après tout, il n'avait pas trop envie de se prendre la tête avec ses sentiments. Il aurait tout le temps d'y songer après le mariage, en Roumanie.

Il ôta ses vêtements et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, tranquillement en caleçon, sa serviette sur l'épaule. Il entendit un gros « boum » et vit les jumeaux ainsi que Pansy _dévaler_ l'escalier. Quand Pansy le vit, elle s'arrêta, manquant de faire tomber les jumeaux derrière elle. Elle jeta une œillade osée à Charlie, s'attardant sur son caleçon ainsi que son torse. Charlie, qui ne se sentait pas du tout offusqué, voulut s'amuser. Il lui demanda:

« - Ce que tu vois te plait? » et ceci avec un terrible sourire charmeur.

Pas du tout gênée, Pansy fit mine de réfléchir, s'appuyant sur la rambarde de l'escalier, tandis que Fred et George observait la scène, attendant (le bon moment pour) quand réagir.

« - Je dois avouer que t'es pas mal Weasley. Mais je te vois pas comme un homme qui soumet sa partenaire. En vérité, je te vois en _soumis_, tellement t'es gentil. »

Charlie ouvrit grand ses yeux, hallucinant.

En soumis..?

« - Et puis, reprit la serpentard, je trouve que c'est ennuyant avec un seul partenaire.

- Tandis qu'avec, disons.. Ajouta Fred tout en passant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

- Avec trois hommes merveilleusement sexy et bons, c'est déjà plus excitant. » Acheva Georges en empoignant les fesses de Pansy.

Celle-ci, loin d'être perturbée confirma en hochant la tête.

Charlie commençait à se dire que ce trio risquait de devenir particulièrement dangereux, s'ils continuaient à se fréquenter. Décidément, des Weasley et des Serpentards donnaient quelque chose d'effrayant.

Charlie se dirigea vers la salle de bain, tout en ondulant des hanches, sachant que les autres _l'observaient__._ Il ouvrit la porte en entendant leurs rires, et tomba sur Draco qui avait assisté à toute la scène.

« - Sache que, depuis que Blaise et moi connaissons Pansy, nous n'avons jamais réussi à la choquer. Annonça Draco.

- Ça sonne comme un défi pour Fred et George, ainsi que pour mes oreilles. »

Le blond ricana en libérant la salle de bain.

Il était 16 heures 38, le lendemain à la même heure, Ginny se marierait.

Tout en sentant l'eau dévaler sur son corps, il se mit à réfléchir sur sa vie actuelle. Ça lui faisait un bien fou de revoir sa famille, de voir des gens tout simplement. Les serpentards s'étaient curieusement assez bien intégrés dans la maison. C'était sûrement à cause des menaces de Ginny, avant que son fiancé n'arrive, elle avait prévenu tout le monde. Prévenue à coup de menaces de mort bien sûr. Blaise avait dû en faire de même de son côté, Charlie n'en doutait pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, le trio Fred-George-Pansy promettait d'être violent, il devait à présent s'en méfier.

Ses pensées se dirigèrent malgré lui vers une certaine jeune fille. Elle l'amusait, elle l'amusait énormément, il l'avouait.

L'image qu'il s'était fait d'elle restait assez fidèle à la réalité, il n'était pas déçu, ce qu'il avait craint d'être pendant un long moment. Mais, ce n'était pas une excuse. Dorénavant, il devrait faire attention avec elle.

Il sortit de la douche en maugréant, perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées.

**~u~**

« -Étrange idée de se doucher en fin d'après-midi. Oui, étrange. A moins que ton corps respire l'odeur du désir et qu'il soit couvert de sueurs suite à des activités physiques éreintantes et..

-Va te faire mettre Bill. »

Celui-ci fit un doigt d'honneur à Charlie, tout cela sous le regard réprobateur de Molly ainsi que celui de Fleur. Comme sa fille, elle était extrêmement nerveuse et le faisait sentir à toute la maison. Si Ginny était très désagréable, Molly était invivable. D'ailleurs Arthur avait réussit à fuir en prétextant devoir ranger son atelier. Harry et Ron étaient partit avec lui. Hermione avait traité ces deux-derniers de lâches, ce qu'ils avaient fait semblant de ne pas entendre.

Hermione était installée dans le salon, assise par terre adossée contre un canapé. L'orage s'était terminé, les dernières gouttes de pluies disparaissaient, tandis qu'un timide soleil apparaissait doucement afin d'accompagner la fin de journée. Elle lisait un livre sur l'origine des elfes de maisons. Le sujet de leurs libertés l'intéressait plus que tout, mais aussi les conditions de vie des loups-garous, des centaures, de toutes les « races » rejetées par la communauté sorcière.

Elle sentit des personnes s'installer de chaque côté d'elle, en levant les yeux elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Fred et George.

« - Heeeerm j'ai une question! » hurla Harry qui débarquait dans le salon, brisant la légère harmonie qui y régnait.

Charlie et Draco le suivaient, étonnés: ils parlaient avec le brun quand celui-ci avait hurlé et couru vers Hermione.

Celle-ci marmonna quelque chose comme « Herm', c'est moche... ». Harry l'ignora et reprit:

« - Te rappelles-tu des cours de danse de Poudlard? »

Celle-ci ferma son livre et se leva, ignorant que les jumeaux zieutait son postérieur maintenant qu'elle était levée.

« - Harry, pourquoi cette question?

- 'Fin Herm'! Réfléchis! »

Deux choses qu'Hermione ne supportait pas: qu'on l'appelle Herm' quand on savait qu'elle n'aimait pas ça, et qu'on lui fasse remarquer qu'elle ne réfléchissait pas assez. Bon sang, même en dormant, elle ne pouvait empêcher sa tête de cogiter! Alors pas question de se laisser insulter.

Tout les membres de la pièce sauf Harry avait vu le visage de la jeune fille se fermer, ses points se serrer, et attendaient que sa colère explose.

« - Harry James Potter... » murmura t'elle.

Les jumeaux firent semblant de s'abriter sous des cousins afin de se protéger, tandis que Draco sifflait d'admiration la fureur d'Hermione.

Avant qu'elle n'ai pu parl...Hurler un mot, les jumeaux s'étaient levés et l'avait attrapée afin de la plaquer sur le canapé.

« -Bon sang, lâchez-moi que j'émascule Harry! »

Les jumeaux ne firent rien, se contentant de la maintenir immobile afin qu'elle n'attaque pas Harry, qui ne bronchait pas.

« - Hermione! Reprit-t-il comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, je ne me rappelle plus les danses traditionnelles sorcières. Et demain, on va sûrement danser et.. »

Charlie, qui voyait où Harry voulait en venir se permit de le couper dans son élan.

« -.. Et donc tu souhaiterais qu'elle te les rappelle? »

Harry hocha la tête en se tournant vers le jeune homme derrière lui.

Draco annonça qu'il s'attendait à quelque chose de plus intéressant, il quitta la pièce en baillant.

George qui était assit sur le dos de la pauvre Hermione observait, tandis que Fred s'était installé derrière le canapé.

Hermione, elle, faisait semblant d'agoniser sous le poids du roux.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment mal, étant donné que George faisait attention de ne pas s'appuyer trop sur elle. Ce genre de détail le _différenciait _de Fred, les deux étant très énervant parfois, mais George avait ce petit truc qui faisait qu'Hermione avait tendance à le préférer de Fred. Ces petites phrases, comme, après une bataille d'oreillers ou bien une chamaillerie, de demander si elle allait bien et qu'elle ne c'était pas fait mal. Ces attentions toujours très discrètes faisaient tout de même chaud au cœur.

Cependant, la question n'était pas là. Hermione aurait volontiers aidé Harry mais le problème était qu'elle aussi... avait oublié les danses. Et, admettre devant tout le monde que ELLE, Hermione Granger avait oublié quelque chose serait extrêmement honteux: donc, hors de question de l'avouer.

Son bras pendait dans le vide tandis que l'autre était sous son menton. Et le silence régnait dans le salon, tous les regards fixés sur elle. Elle tourna la tête vers Harry qui attendais sa réponse, comme toutes les personnes présentes.

« - Harry... Autant demander à un sang-pur non?

- Mais oui Harry, continua Fred, va donc demander à Pansy!

- Hors de question, elle me fait peur! »

Les jumeaux ainsi qu'Hermione éclatèrent de rire devant la mine vexée d'Harry. Hermione tapota la cuisse de George afin qu'il la laisse se relever.

« - Harry, continua-elle une fois debout et face à son ami, les garçons ont raison. Demande plutôt à un sang-pur, comme Pansy ou bien Ginny, ce sont les mieux placés pour nous..T'aider, t'aider! Quand à moi, je vais dans ma chambre. »

Personne n'avait relevé le lapsus d'Hermione, sauf bien sur, notre cher dragonnier, qui nota immédiatement dans sa tête le point faible de la jeune fille, tout en la suivant dans l'escalier.

Il la vit fermer la porte de sa chambre. Il s'apprêtait à frapper quand il entendit la voix aigu et stridente de Molly. Apparemment, les serviettes en papiers avaient disparues...

Premier réflexe de survie: se cacher de sa mère qui était plus que furieuse, donc, la fuite. Il ouvrit donc précipitamment la chambre d'Hermione et s'y engouffra.

Celle-ci le regarda comme si elle avait à faire à un détraqué.

« -Ma chambre te plait tant que ça? » ne put-elle s'empêcher de lâcher, en croisant les bras et en rigolant. Elle avait compris qu'il fuyait sa mère, mais tant qu'elle avait en main des cartes pour l'embêter, elle en profitait.

Il se tourna vers elle, et l'avisa. Maintenant, il allait s'amuser.

« - Mais dit moi Miss... Et si tu me faisais voir tes talents de danseuse? Pour _t'aider_, bien sûr! »

_Oh le p'tit con!_

_L'enfoiré_... Il savait...

Tentative d'esquive n°1:

« - Charlie, je veux juste lire mon livre tranquillement! Sors de cette chambre!

- Tu fuis Hermione! Tu fuis! Allez, danse! »

Tentative d'esquive n°2:

« - Je suis fatiguée, allez, laisse moi!

- Danse, et après je te laisse tranquille!

Dernière tentative, tentative d'esquive n°3:

« - ...Les danses sorcières ne se dansent pas seule, il me faut un partenaire! Partenaire, que je n'ai pas, alors, du vent!

- Non seulement je veux te voir danser, mais je veux aussi le faire avec toi! »

Charlie: 3

Hermione: 0

Elle s'écroula sur son lit vaincue, tandis que Charlie la regardait avec un sourire vainqueur. Il lui tendit une main qu'elle saisit après quelques secondes de flottement.

« -Tu mets tes pieds ainsi, et tu tourne tes épaules vers moi. »

La jeune fille s'appliquait, ses mains emprisonnées dans celles de Charlie. Elle rougissait un peu, éprouvant la honte d'avoir demandé de l'aide.

En se tournant, Charlie incita Hermione à en faire de même. Puis il lâcha ses mains et recula d'un pas. Elle en fit de même avec un temps de retard. Et il tournait sur lui même, se rapprochant d'elle, la fixait dans les yeux et il reculait de nouveau. Les souvenirs remontaient, Hermione se remémorait lorsqu'elle avait dansé avec Krum, sa dispute avec Ron.. Inconsciemment, elle avait ralenti le rythme de sa danse avec Charlie. Lui, se contentait de l'observer et d'essayer de deviner ce qu'elle pensait.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de danser, au milieu de la chambre. Hermione, le regard visé au sol, perdue dans ses pensées, et Charlie qui s'insultait en lui-même. C'était comme si sa raison venait de hurler « FUCK! » à sa tête.

Et c'est pourquoi d'un doigt, il releva doucement le menton de la jeune fille, et se pencha vers elle en fermant les yeux.

_A SUIIVRE!_

_Salutations._

_Jeff La Bleue et sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Pas à moi. Tout à elle.

Euh...Pardon pour le retard :') J'avais du mal à trouver l'inspiration, je m'en excuse.. Me pardonnerez-vous? *fait mine de se suicider*

Hum. Merci pour vos reviews qui me font chaud au cœur!

Voici le chapitre 4, corrigé par les merveilleuses _Jouffly-la-Verte_ et _Ptitepuce11_

Hermione Granger remuait le contenu de son verre depuis environ une demi-heure, tout en observant la foule d'invités qui se pressait sous l'énorme chapiteau, installé devant le terrier.

Des lampions de couleurs planaient au dessus de la tête des invités, tandis que des chansons des Bizarr'Sisters résonnaient. Cette ambiance, ainsi que cette surcharge de têtes rousses lui rappelait le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Souvenir malgré tout mauvais, à cause de l'attaque des mangemorts, la chute du ministère, sa fuite avec les garçons, et, un souvenir en particulier, dont elle ne souhaitait pas du tout se rappeler...

Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser les idées noires qui commençaient à pointer dans son esprit tourmenté, réprimant des frissons.

Elle faisait des efforts, mais, tout, tout, tout lui rappelait la scène de la veille. Des nappes de table hideuses qu'avait choisi Molly, des rires résonnants dans le jardin, à la lune brillant doucement au dessus de la fête, tout lui rappelait Charlie.

Il n'y avait pas de quoi énerver un ogre des montagnes. Ils s'étaient juste embrassés. Hermione supposait qu'il l'avait embrassé, comme il l'aurait fait avec une quelconque fille. Et ça s'arrêtait là. Ça ne gênait pas Hermione, étant donné qu'elle avait déjà eu quelques expériences... Bon, seulement trois, mais elle considérait cela comme tout à fait suffisant pour se permettre d'émettre un jugement.

Krum avait été doux avec elle, mais elle ne l'aimait malheureusement pas comme lui l'aimait. Ils avaient donc rompus sur un commun accord, souhaitant rester amis, mais la distance avait fait que leurs lettres s'étaient espacées de plus en plus de jours, de semaines, de mois... C'était la vie, réaction naturelle.

Avec Ron, c'était plus particulier, car en sortant avec lui, Hermione avait eu la désagréable impression de sortir avec un frère. Elle avait donc rompu le plus vite possible, afin de ne pas le blesser plus longtemps . Il avait mis du temps à l'accepter, et la dernière preuve de sa stupidité était sa réaction avec Harry.. Non mais, à quoi pensait-il? Elle, amoureuse d'Harry? Autant sortir avec son propre jumeau, ça lui ferait le même effet!

_Et il y avait eu..._

« -Bonjour Hermione... Je vois un groupe de niagus tourner autour de ta tête, aurais-tu des problèmes? »

Hermione leva les yeux et tomba sans surprise sur Luna. Habillée d'une robe rouge avec d'étranges spirales oranges et roses, la jeune femme avait tressé ses longs cheveux blonds. S'il y avait une chose qu'Hermione enviait chez l'ancienne serdaigle, c'était que malgré les pires coiffures que faisait subir la blonde à ses cheveux, ils restaient doux et magnifiques. Si Hermione tentait la moindre expérience avec les siens, elle était capable de parier sa baguette qu'elle aurait l'air d'un balai électrifié.

Elle avait du rester quelques secondes silencieuse à observer Luna car celle-ci répéta sa phrase d'une voix douce.

« -... Euh, des niagus? Reprit la brunette.

-Oui, des papillons transparents qui virevoltent autour des gens. Ils apparaissent lorsque les esprits sont dérangés par de sombres pensées. Plus ils sont nombreux, plus les problèmes sont importants pour la personne et..

-Luna, s'il te plaît!... »

La jeune femme comprit, salua Hermione tout aussi doucement et s'éloigna vers Pansy et les jumeaux.

Hermione se leva et avisa sa robe. Elle l'avait choisie toute seule, n'osant pas trop demander de l'aide aux autres. La robe était rose pale, avec une fleur accrochée à une des bretelles, seul artifice original. Si Luna ne l'avait pas interrompue dans le fil de ses pensées, elle aurait sans doute passer la soirée, et la nuit à déprimer.

Bon sang, Ginny se mariait. Elle avait le droit à la joie ambiante, non?

Elle se dirigea donc vers la piste de danse, où un certain nombres de personnes s'y trouvait déjà, dont Ron, totalement ivre, qui se déhanchait outrageusement en se collant à une jeune fille, devant une tante Muriel traumatisée.

Elle se glissa entre quelques personnes et commença doucement à danser, se sentant observée. Si elle s'était écoutée, elle serait retournée directement s'asseoir, mais elle savait que ça ne ferait que la rendre encore plus morose, alors autant faire semblant de s'amuser au milieu des autres.

Contrairement à son plan, elle se prit au fil des minutes au plaisir de danser, et au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle se lâchait, fermant les yeux au son de la musique. Elle sentit quelqu'un la faire tourner, et en ouvrant les yeux, elle vit Draco qui la fixait, avec les pupilles curieusement rouges. Il lui tendait un verre. Elle le regarda et s'éloigna, ne souhaitant pas finir morte dans l'herbe, surtout que la couleur du liquide dans le verre était trop, trop rose...

Elle s'éloigna à reculons, Draco la fixant avec un sourire diabolique, le verre toujours en main. Elle s'apprêtait à faire disparaître ses chaussures à talons d'un coup de baguette et s'enfuir, mais elle sentit de nouvelles mains la saisir par les épaules et la tourner.

Cette fois-ci, c'était Charlie. Hermione sentit ses joues rougir légèrement, mais elle espérait mettre ça sur le compte de l'effort qu'elle venait de produire en dansant. Il jeta un regard à Draco derrière elle, et entreprit de s'éloigner du blond qui perdait légèrement son sourire.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la fête et s'appuyèrent contre un arbre, Hermione se laissant tomber par terre, fatiguée.

« -Mariage réussi, non? » laissa échapper Charlie.

Hermione sourit. Elle n'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture, qu'elle avait sentie les larmes venir lorsque Blaise et Ginny s'étaient embrassé tendrement devant le Mage chargé de les marier. Ce baiser si doux contrastait avec les baiser-je-fouille-l'intérieur-de-ta-bouche-on-sait-jamais, habituel de ces deux là.

Charlie souriait, observant la lune au dessus du chapiteau, ses mains liées derrière sa nuque.

Et ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux pendant quelques minutes, appréciant ce repos.

Hermione mourrait d'envie de parler, mais elle avait peur de briser l'harmonie apaisante qui régnait en cet instant.

Elle observait Charlie, perdu dans ses pensées.

Une question anodine, alors, survint dans l'esprit d'Hermione, et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle l'avait déjà formulée à haute voix.

« - L'Angleterre ne te manque pas, lorsque tu es en Roumanie? »

Question stupide, il était évident que ça lui manquait.

Pourtant, Charlie répondit que non, avant de continuer.

« - L'Angleterre ne me manque pas, mais ses habitants, si. En particulier ma famille. »

Elle approuva en hochant de la tête.

« - Tu as déjà quitté le pays, toi? » demanda-t-il en baissant la tête afin de l'observer.

Elle plia ses jambes contre sa poitrine, et répondit tout en réfléchissant.

« - Hum...Je suis allée en France quand j'étais plus jeune.. Ecosse, bien sur.. Avec Ron et Harry, j'ai pas mal voyagé l'année dernière tu sais.. »

_Et pendant un de ces voyages, je l'ai rencontré._

Hermione ferma les yeux. En se concentrant, elle réussissait sans mal à se remémorer les odeurs, les sensations, les bruits... _Sa voix si profonde.._

« -... Mione?... Hermione? »

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, répondant à l'appel de Charlie.

« - On retourne là-bas?

- Oui... … Oui, je te suis. »

Il l'aida à se relever, et ils se dirigèrent donc tranquillement vers le chapiteau d'où provenait des cris de joies. En s'approchant, ils virent Ron faire une déclaration d'amour à une cousine éloignée, qui ne savait pas où se mettre, tout ça sous les fous rires de la foule. Foule principalement constituée de Pansy, des jumeaux, ainsi que Draco. Quand ce dernier aperçut Hermione, il trottina vers elle, avec à présent une bouteille de la couleur du précédent liquide douteux.

« - Bois, femme, ordonna-t-il. Ou tu le regretteras durant ta misérable et puante vie. »

La jeune femme aurait du l'insulter, fierté oblige, ou bien fuir comme précédemment, mais elle ne le fit pas. Au contraire, elle saisit la bouteille et la bu entièrement. Ce geste, même des années plus tard, elle ne put l'expliquer. Quoi qu'il en soit, s'attendant à ressentir des vertiges, elle rendit la bouteille au blond qui arborait maintenant un sourire effrayant.

Charlie la regarda, attendant une réaction prouvant qu'elle était encore consciente.

« - Je... Je vais bien. »

Elle s'éloigna doucement, suivie par Charlie qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter un peu.

Personne n'entendit le « Pour l'instant.. » murmuré par Draco, ainsi que son ricanement stupide.

Hermione se dirigea vers la maison et entra dans la cuisine, suivie du dresseur de dragons.

« -Tu es sûre que tu vas bien, Miss?

- Je vais très bien, cesse de me suivre! »

Cependant, plus elle avançait, plus le sol lui donnait l'impression de bouger. Bon sang, ce n'était pas simplement de l'alcool qu'il y avait eu dans cette bouteille.

Une étrange odeur s'immisça dans les narines de la jeune fille, qui ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter brutalement, afin de la humer. Elle fermait les yeux, semblant apprécier le curieux nectar qu'elle seule sentait. Charlie se taisait, l'observant en se retenant de rire.

« -... Ça sent la barbe-à-papa.

- La quoi? »

Mais elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de sortir en courant de la maison et de se diriger vers un des champs bordant la maison. Personne ne vit Charlie la poursuivre, les invités s'étant rassemblés sous le chapiteau. Ginny et Blaise devaient sûrement faire un discours afin de remercier tout le monde.

Charlie se força à se concentrer sur le bruit que faisait Hermione en écrasant les énormes brins de maïs en courant afin de ne pas la perdre. Il entendit un cri suivi de « Je suis en retaard! Laisse moi pauvre fausse-tortue volante! ». Il savait à présent ce qu'avait fait les jumeaux comme « blague »: infiltrer des boissons de leurs cru au mariage de leur sœur.

Il s'arrêta, contempla Hermione allongée par terre, les mains vers le ciel, l'air complètement hagard.

« - Les étoiles, je dois les attrappeeeeeeeer!... Mais les léguuumes veulent pas! »

Le jeune homme s'accroupit à sa hauteur, amusé, et lui demanda:

« - Pourquoi ne veulent-ils pas?

- Tu le f... fais exprès ou QUOI? » hurla-t-elle. Elle ouvrait et fermait frénétiquement ses paupières.

Nullement intimidé, il continua.

« - Oui je le fais exprès! J'aime t'embêter. Et j'avoue, que te voir droguée est particulièrement intéressant.

- Les maïs sont siiiiii grand... »

Ses yeux étaient rouges, et ses cheveux partaient dans tout les sens. Sa robe, remontée laissait voir ses cuisses. Une fumée bleu sortait doucement de ses oreilles. Allongée par terre, on aurait dit une petite fille perdue. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Charlie s'allongea à côté d'elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, avec en fond sonore la musique provenant de la fête environ 20 mètres plus loin. Ils sentaient le vent se glisser entre les épis de maïs, les faisant bouger au dessus de leurs têtes.

A cette instant, ils se sentaient minuscules dans ce monde, si impuissant. Il y avait quelque chose d'effrayant à cette constatation..

Les étoiles brillaient au dessus d'eux, dans quelques heures, ce serait l'aube. Une nouvelle journée qui allait commencer.

Mais, pour l'instant, ils profitaient tous les deux de ce calme.

Les pupilles de la jeune fille venaient de passer de rouge à bleu, mais ça ne semblait pas être douloureux. Elle tenta finalement de se relever.

« -Je vais mieux, annonça-t-elle. »

Elle frotta ses yeux, la fatigue se faisait vraiment sentir à présent. La fumée sortant de ses oreilles s'était dissipée et ses épaules tremblaient de froid. Charlie eu alors une idée.

« - Miss, penses-tu savoir d'où venait la boisson?

- Dra... Les jumeaux. Ça ne peut que être eux. Malfoy aurait collaboré avec eux.

-Je suis du même avis que toi. Ça te dirais donc, d'organiser avec moi une petite vengeance? »

Elle le regarda se lever, tandis qu'il lui jetait un sort de réchauffement. Elle le remercia en silence, tout en réfléchissant. Son esprit était embrumé par des étranges lutins chantant des chansons choquantes. Hermione ne rêvait que de deux choses: une bonne douche, et un lit douillet.

Elle avait dut formuler ce vœu à voix haute car Charlie lui tendait sa main, afin de l'aider à se relever. Elle l'attrapa, mais se releva trop tôt, et une envie de vomir lui pris l'estomac.

« -Ça... B-bouge trop.. »

Elle plaquait ses mains contre sa bouche, en fermant les yeux. Bon dieu, mais pourquoi avait-elle but cette putain de bouteille? Son corps tremblait de haut en bas, et la fatigue était omniprésente. Mais, tout à coup, elle se sentit mieux, en sécurité, et surtout apaisée.

Charlie venait de la serrer contre lui, une main sur sa tête, et l'autre placée dans le creux de ses reins. Hermione n'ouvrit pas les yeux, étant trop bien installée contre le torse du rouquin. Une pensée qu'elle aurait aimé effacer immédiatement, disait que son torse ferait un très bon oreiller. Malheureusement, son état ne garantissait pas son self-contrôle, elle ne put donc s'empêcher de formuler sa pensée à voix haute.

« -Tu... Tu es confortable Charliiiie... Sûrement .. Bon n'oreilleeer... »

Ne comprenant pas trop ce que la jeune fille essayait de dire, il passa un bras sous les genoux de la jeune fille et l'autre dans son dos, afin de la porter. Ses pupilles étaient à présent bleu ciel, ses bras pendant dans le vide.

Draco ainsi que les jumeaux virent avec stupeur sortir Charlie avec la jeune fille agonisant dans ses bras. Les deux rouquins firent mine de s'approcher mais changèrent d'avis, au vu du regard que leurs lança leur frère ainé.

« - Ça va aller? demanda tout de même le blond.

- Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, oui. Mais je vous interdis à tous les trois de venir la voir. De toute façon, quand elle sera consciente, elle s'occupera sévèrement de vos cas.. »

Fred fit semblant de reculer sous la menace, tandis que George et Draco restaient immobiles.

Charlie rentra dans la maison, Hermione murmurant des paroles insensées inaudibles.

Il monta l'escalier et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avec son pied. Il déposa la jeune fille sur son lit, et lui appliqua un sort de rafraichissement. Elle soupira immédiatement de contentement et se tourna sur le côté, se mettant plus à l'aise.

Charlie la regardait, reprenant son souffle. Elle avait totalement baissée sa garde, et malgré lui, il se sentait un peu responsable d'elle...

Elle grommelait des mots incompréhensibles tout en remuant sur le lit. Charlie se dit qu'il était trop épuisé pour se doucher maintenant. Il s'assit par terre, le dos contre son lit. Hermione s'agitait de plus en plus, son visage se couvrant de sueur.

La, ça devenait inquiétant. Il lui jeta de nouveau un sort de rafraichissement, mais il ne fit aucun effet. Il s'apprêtait à aller chercher Molly, quand Hermione lui saisit le bras. Elle avait les yeux ouverts, mais ne le regardait pas. Elle était surement en plein délire, et Charlie se rendit compte qu'elle était brulante de fièvre.

« - Ne... M'abandonne pas... s'il te plaît... »

Il se rassit à côté d'elle, tentant de la rassurer malgré son état.

« - Je ne pars pas, je vais juste chercher ma mère, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ne pars pas.. J-je ne sais pas quoi faire.. Je n'oserais plus... R-regarder les garçons dans les y..yeux après ça... »

Si elle parlait de son état ivre, elle semblait vraiment exagérer. Ça arrivait à tout le monde de se prendre une cuite dans sa vie, non?

« - Tu sais, c'est plutôt les gars qui auront honte, de t'avoir fait te sentir mal, alors, relaxe toi Herm...

- Je n'ai pas osé leur dire... Et je crois que je n'oserais j-jamais... J'ai honte... »

Charlie fronça les sourcils. Mais de quoi parlait-elle?

Elle reprit:

« -T-tu sais... Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier... Je me souviens de leurs paroles... Du deal entre... _Lui_ et moi...

-Explique moi Hermione! »

Cette fois-ci, elle haussa la voix.

« -T u ne peux p-pas comprendre!... Je... Personne ne peut comprendre! Même mes parents m'en veulent, et ont honte de moi!.. Tu peux pas comprendre... Personne ne le peut... »

Elle se mit à sangloter. Charlie l'enlaça doucement, lui chuchotant des paroles apaisantes, car, vu la situation, c'était la seule chose qu'il se sentait capable de faire pour l'aider.

Elle s'endormit en pleurant, dans les bras du jeune homme, impuissant face à son désespoir.

**~u~**

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle sentit violemment un mal de tête prendre le contrôle de son cerveau. Elle essaya de se lever, et vit un verre sur une table de chevet.

Minute.

Normalement, sa table de chevet était à droite de son lit, alors, pourquoi était-elle maintenant à gauche?

Et qu'en était-il du corps chaud contre lequel elle était blotti quelques secondes avant?

Elle baissa les yeux,ayant très peur de se souvenir d'avoir fait une bêtise, du genre, coucher avec un inconnu..

Elle souleva légèrement la couverture qui l'abritait elle, ainsi que le rouquin et aperçut des tatouages de dragons dans le bas du dos.

_Ah, c'est bon, c'est juste Charlie._

…

_Comment ça, c'est « juste Charlie » ?_

Elle passa avec peine par dessus le corps de son ainé, et se retrouva debout, titubant légèrement. Elle saisit le verre, qu'elle huma, n'étant pas encore assez éveillée pour se méfier. Cependant, elle reconnut l'horrible odeur de la boisson anti-gueule-de-bois. Elle en avala la moitié, en laissant pour le jeune homme, ignorant son état lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

Elle sortit discrètement de la chambre, se sentant assurément beaucoup mieux. La maisonnée était silencieuse, le seul bruit apparent provenait de la cuisine, d'où émanait une agréable odeur de thé et de café.

Elle descendit l'escalier, se demandant quelle heure il devait être, et avisant sa tenue. Elle portait un large tee-shirt de quidditch. Elle n'osait pas imaginer si c'était Charlie qui lui avait enfilé...

Quand Charlie se réveilla, il se rendit compte que les petits bras qui l'avait enlacé toute la nuit n'étaient plus là. Il se leva, et observa son lit vide. Il entendit des voix au rez-de-chaussée, et comprit sans mal qu'Hermione s'était sans doute réveillée et éclipsée. Il regarda, étonné le verre à moitié vide sur sa table de chevet. Elle ne l'avait pas terminé..? Sans doute pour lui en laisser..

Cependant, il n'en avait pas besoin, se contrôlant totalement au niveau boisson, et n'en ayant pas abusé la veille.

Il se leva, saisit une serviette de bain, tout en sortant de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Alors qu'il accueillait l'eau fraiche dégoulinant le long de son corps, il réfléchissait à ses paroles.

_« - Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier... Je me souviens de leurs paroles... Du deal entre...Lui et moi... »_

De quoi parlait-elle? Charlie se jura de le découvrir le plus tôt possible, afin de comprendre Hermione.

A SOUIVRE!

_Des commentaires les enfants? Lâchez-vous!_

_Jeffouille La Grenouille._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Tout à elle. Rien à moi.

_Bien le bonjour!..Non, je ne suis point morte, vous ne revez pas. Ayant enfin poster la fin des Lacets Défaits, je peux me consacrer à cette fic, et à des One-Shot qui arriveront dans les prochaines semaines.. :3 Voilaaa... Merci à PtitePuce11 pour la correction, et Joufly-La-Verte, je m'excuuuse T.T_

_J'vous laisse avec tout les rouquins, notre je-sais-tout nationale eeet un inconnu :P (non, pas celui que vous pensez ;) )_

« -Hermione.. Hermione! Hermiooone, je t'en supplie pardonne-nous! »

Hermione ignorait totalement les jumeaux qui tentaient, depuis plusieurs heures de se faire pardonner de leurs blagues avec la boisson, la veille.

Elle était plongée dans un grimoire, assise contre un arbre, et les jumeaux lui faisaient face, debout.

Elle tourna une page, en soupirant exagérément. Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure qu'ils l'harcelaient. Elle ne comptait pas leur pardonner de si tôt. Après tout, si elle n'avait pas été surveillée par Charlie, qui sait ce qu'il y aurait pu lui arriver pendant son état d'ébriété. Elle tenta de replonger dans sa lecture, en vain.

Elle entendit une autre personne s'approcher de manière nonchalante. Draco.

Celui-ci prit la parole, voyant que les jumeaux commençaient vraiment à paniquer, se demandant comment se racheter. Faire une blague à quelqu'un était une chose, mais une blague à Hermione Granger en était une autre!

« -Ne t'en prends pas aux clones. C'est toi, et toi seule qui a décidé de boire. Assume toute seule, la grosse.

-Tu m'as incité à boire! S'insurgea la jeune fille. Et c'est qui la grosse? »

Loin de paraître effrayé, Draco ajoutât:

« -Toi. » tout en la pointant du doigt, comme si elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle fit mine de prendre sa baguette, et en voyant qu'aucun des trois ne paraissaient réellement intimider, elle décida de transplanner directement.

Elle atterrit dans la maison, entendant Draco crier « Lâche! » dans le jardin. Elle soupira, ils la fatiguaient tous les trois. Déjà qu'elle s'efforçait d'éviter un maximum Charlie, totalement gênée qu'il l'ait vu ivre. Cependant, elle ne devait pas vraiment se cacher, car depuis le matin, il avait lui-même disparu de la circulation avec Bill. Hermione avait entendue Ron demander à sa mère où ils étaient et elle avait répondu qu'elle l'ignorait, mais que lorsque Bill et Charlie étaient ensemble, ils avaient l'habitude de s'éclipser souvent pour faire on-ne-savait-quoi.

Hermione se dirigea vers l'escalier. Elle pensait quitter le Terrier le soir même, étant donné que le jardin avait été totalement nettoyé quelques heures avant (c'est là, qu'elle remerciait la Magie d'exister.). Ginny et Blaise s'étaient envolés directement pour leurs voyage de noce, et elle n'entendrait pas parler d'eux pendant un bon mois.

Elle arriva dans sa chambre, chambre qu'elle avait pour elle seule au final, vu que Fleur préférait dormir avec son époux Bill. Cela arrangeait plutôt Hermione qui appréciait la solitude. Elle posa sa main sur la vieille poignée, mais finalement se dirigea vers l'étage supérieur pour parler avec Harry.

Elle le trouva préparant un sac sur son lit, la porte grande ouverte.

« -Que fais-tu Harry? »

Il se retourna, surpris, mais paru rassurer de voir Hermione, et continua sa besogne.

« -Je vais me balader un peu aux alentours, avec Ron. Tu veux venir?

-Non merci... »

Il ne répondit pas, balançant son sac sur son dos. Il lui adressa un sourire avant de passer à côté d'elle afin de quitter la pièce. Elle lui attrapa le bras et lui demanda tout bas:

« -Juste, rassure moi... Tu n'es pas attiré par Ron, hein? »

La grimace qu'il fit la rassura.

« -C'est mon meilleur ami! Tu t'imagines sortir avec lu...Non en fait, j'ai rien dit. »

Elle laissa échapper un rire, tout en approuvant.

Harry s'échappa, et elle se trouva de nouveau seule. Elle observa les murs. Des posters de joueurs de Quidditch y était accrochés, ainsi que quelques photos.

Elle se décida à retourner dans sa chambre, tout en lançant un « Accio Gazette du Sorcier » afin de lire tranquillement.

Au bout de 10 minutes de lecture dans sa chambre, Hermione fut sûr qu'une malédiction avais été lancé sur le Terrier: impossible de rester au calme plus d'un quart d'heure. Elle venait d'en payer les frais en accueillant un Bill apparut à côté d'elle comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Il la fixait, l'air blasé, semblant attendre qu'elle change de page.

« -Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici, _Weasley_? » lança la brunette, toujours en lisant le journal.

-Oh pardon, j'ai pas fait exprès. » Et il disparut sur ces mots.

Elle se redressa en s'inquiétant sincèrement de la santé mentale des rejetons Weasley. N'arrivant plus à se concentrer sur sa lecture après l'apparition aussi inutile qu'imprévue de Bill, Hermione se dit qu'elle pouvait descendre dans la salle à manger, pour aider Molly à cuisiner.

Elle sortit de sa chambre, et à quelques centimètres de la première marche de l'escalier, elle réalisa:

_Si Bill est rentré, cela signifie que Charlie l'est aussi.._

« -Effectivement, je fait aussi grâce de ma sublime présence. »

Elle se retourna violemment, manquant de perdre l'équilibre, faisant face à Charlie, qui la fixait avec un grand sourire. Il portait un jean déchiré au niveau des genoux, et était, pour changer, ses bras croisés sur son torse nu.

« -Je...Tenta-t'elle de se reprendre, en essayant d'éviter que son regard se fixe sur le magnifique torse.. Qui t'as donné l'autorisation de lire mes pensées?

-J'aurais besoin d'une autorisation? Eh bien! T'aurais-je manqué ma belle? »

Elle lui fit un doigt d'honneur et dévala l'escalier. Bon sang, elle n'arrivait jamais à se contrôler lorsqu'il était dans son collimateur, vivement qu'elle parte pour être tranquille. Elle ne supportait pas de se sentir aussi vulnérable.

Déboulant telle une furie dans la cuisine, elle proposa son aide à Molly qui l'accepta.

« -Tu souhaites dormir ici ce soir ma puce? » lui demanda la femme, tout en épluchant des pommes de terre à coup de baguette.

« -Je pensais rentrer chez moi ce soir...

-Tu ne nous dérange pas du tout! Ne sois pas gênée de rester surtout, hein! »

Malgré le fait que Molly insistait, Hermione resta sur ses positions. Elle aperçut par la fenêtre Ron et Harry s'éloigner dans la campagne.

Elle ne put réprimer un sentiment de tristesse l'envahir. Elle se sentait abandonnée tout de même. Bien qu'Harry lui ai proposé de les accompagner, elle avait refusé. Elle ne pouvait donc s'en prendre qu'à elle même..

Une fois le repas fini, repas très bruyant avec les jumeaux, Bill, Fleur et Charlie ainsi que Pansy, car les autres serpentards étaient déjà partit tôt le matin, Hermione annonça finalement qu'elle partait maintenant.

Se tenant devant la porte prête à saluer tout le petit monde, sa valise à ses pieds, Molly la questionna, malgré la tête d'Arthur qui cherchait à la dissuader.

« -Hermione ma chérie.. Es-tu sûre que tu peux te débrouiller seule? Je t'assure que tu ne nous dérangerais pas du tout si tu restais, et..

-Merci Madame Weasley, mais ma décision est prise. Et puis, vivre seule ne me dérange pas du tout. Je suis habituée maintenant vous savez. »

Il t eu un silence durant lequel elle fit un signe de main, jetant un léger coup d'œil pour voir si elle apercevait Charlie, mais il n'était pas là apparemment..

_Tant pis._

Elle demanda à ce qu'on transmette ses excuses à Harry et Ron de partir plus tôt que prévu. Elle se tourna et transplana.

Elle atterrit devant le Chaudron Baveur, et en soupirant exagérément, poussa la grosse porte tout en tirant sa valise. Elle salua Tom et monta l'escalier. Le bar était peu rempli, la plupart des clients ayant opté pour être dehors au soleil. Seul quelques marginaux persistaient et restaient dans l'obscurité et la fraîcheur du bar.

Tout au fond de la salle, une personne encapuchonné se leva à la vue d'Hermione et la suivit à l'étage.

Celle-ci eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir sa chambre, d'y entrer, et de poser sa valise qu'elle sentit des bras se glisser autour de sa taille, la tirer en arrière et la presser doucement contre un torse.

« Même pas le temps de souffler.. » ronchonna t'elle gentiment.

« -Bon retour... » annonça doucement la personne derrière elle.

Hermione s'enleva de l'étreinte et se tourna vers l'hôte.

« -Allons bon, à te voir, on dirais que je suis une fille horrible et sans scrupules qui t'aurais abandonné pendant plusieurs mois ! » plaisanta t'elle en tapotant le torse du jeune homme.

« -Très amusant Hermione, vraiment tu as un don pour l'humour ! » répliqua la personne tout en enlevant sa capuche.

C'était un magnifique jeune homme au cheveux bleu électrique, et à la peau maladivement pale. Son doux sourire éclairait son visage, et ses yeux sombres regardaient avec malice la jeune fille, malgré les cernes, et de nombreuses cicatrices légèrement roses parsemant son visage ainsi que son cou. Chez les sorciers, il était plutôt rare d'avoir des piercings, étant un attribut purement moldu, mais chez lui, ses arcades avaient quelques anneaux métalliques, ainsi qu'un pique de fer en dessous de sa lèvre inférieure. Hermione ne connaissait que deux personnes avec des piercings pour dire : Bill Weasley, et lui.

Il se pencha, attrapa la valise d'Hermione et entreprit de la vider pour la ranger, tandis qu'Hermione s'allongeait sur le vieux lit grinçant.

Elle savait que Matthias avait une manie de tout ranger, virant limite à la maniaquerie, cependant cela ne la dérangeait point car elle pouvait se reposer pendant ce temps.

_Qui a dit feignante ? _

Une fois sa besogne finie, le jeune homme s'allongea à côté d'Hermione.

« -Je t'ai déjà dit que quand tu es avec moi, tu peux baisser ta garde, Matthias. »

Il rigola et enlevât finalement sa cape, la jetant sur la chaise du bureau de la jeune fille. Hermione pouvait voir à présent ses bras nus. Même si elle étais plus qu'habituée à le voir ainsi, l'horrible brûlure ainsi que les cicatrices ornant les bras du jeune homme l'impressionnait toujours. Hermione savait qu'il s'était fait ça pendant la _guerre, _mais rien de plus. Le jeune homme restait très secret sur son passé, et elle le respectait totalement.

Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne, appréciant le contact froid de ses bagues, et devinant son sourire.

« -C'était bien le mariage ?

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu six mois là-bas tellement il s'est passé de choses... »

Elle se redressa d'un coup et l'agrippa par le tee-shirt.

« -Harry est gay ! Et cet imbécile a cru que je l'aimais comme j'avais quitté Ron ! »

Le garçon rigola, et répliqua que c'était con un mec.

« -Tu en es un aussi, tu sais..

-Tu crois ça ?

-Ecoute, au dernières nouvelles, tu as un pénis. Non ?

-Co-comment le sais-tu ?

-Je t'observe dans ta douche. »

Matthias éclata alors de rire, suivit de près d'Hermione. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle pouvait faire des blagues salaces tout en faisant confiance à ses joues pour pouvoir rester d'une couleur pale. Tout simplement parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne la jugeait pas, et n'attendais pas d'elle qu'elle soit parfaite.

Ils grignotèrent tout les deux en bas, et retournèrent dans la chambre de la brunette pour se reposer. ENFIN elle pouvait lire tranquillement sans être dérangé par un quelconque spécimen à chevelure de feu.

Elle s'était rendu au troisième chapitre d'un livre sur le sujet de l'insertion des demi-trolls dans la société, quand elle entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un hibou qui toquait à sa fenêtre.

Matthias, qui gribouillait sur un carnet, installé par terre, la regarda se lever et ouvrir à l'animal. Elle saisit la lettre qu'il tenait dans son bec, et l'ouvrit immédiatement.

Matthias vit son visage devenir soudain très pale. Il se leva immédiatement.

« -Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-C'est Ron..C'est à propos de Charlie. »

Il leva un sourcil, curieux.

Elle ne lui avait pas parlé de lui, elle lui expliqua brièvement que c'était le grand frère de Ron.

« -Eh bien, qui a t-il donc ?

-La réserve de dragon où il travaille, en Roumanie... Elle a entièrement brûlée. »

**~u~**

« -Bill, reste ici ! Il n'y a malheureusement rien à faire pour l'instant !

-Mais maman ! Ce que mon frère a mis des années à construire vient de complètement disparaître ! Et il est là-bas, tout seul à gérer ! J'dois aller l'aider !

-NON Tu restes ici. Tant que tu es sous mon toit, tu es sous mon autorité mon fils. Ta présence n'aiderait en rien !...Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, reprit Madame Weasley plus doucement, c'est l'attendre pour avoir des nouvelles. »

Un silence régna dans la cuisine, où était rassemblés la plupart des Weasley, sauf Ginny et Blaise qu'on avait pas voulu déranger durant leur voyage de noce.

Bill était assis, serrant les poings tandis que Fleur lui massait doucement les épaules. Il lui saisit la main et la remercia tendrement. Rien que voir son doux sourire le détendait.

Mais tout de même. Charlie, son petit frère, avait été contacté il y a quelques heures en urgence et avait directement transplanné en Roumanie, chez lui.

Et sa famille avait juste eu le temps de comprendre que sa réserve venait de brûler intégralement.

Un silence morbide persistait toujours quand le bruit caractéristique du transplannage se fit entendre dans le jardin.

Hermione se dit qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'elle reviendrait aussi tôt au Terrier, l'ayant quitté il y a quelques heures. En s'approchant de la bâtisse, elle vit que tous les membres de la famille s'étaient rués dehors pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

Elle leva les mains au ciel en signe de paix, tandis que Bill et Ron se dirigeait vers elle.

« -Alors ? » leur demanda t'elle.

-Charlie est parti directement, expliqua Ron. Nous attendons des nouvelles... Merci d'être revenue Herm' ! »

Elle bafouilla un « c'est naturel.. » alors qu'il l'enlaçait brièvement.

Elle entra finalement dans la maison et attendit avec les autres.

Quand elle avait finit d'expliquer la situation à Matthias quelques minutes avant, celui-ci lui avait ordonné de se rendre tout de suite au Terrier. Même pas le temps de dire « Quidditch ! » qu'il l'avait jeté dehors.

Elle se fit servir une tasse de thé, et fit comme les autres. C'est-à dire, attendre.

C'est quelques heures plus tard, dans une tension de stress de plus en plus palpable que Charlie réapparut. Hermione s'attendait à le voir dévasté mais au contraire, il arborait le même sourire que d'habitude. Et c'est toujours avec le sourire qu'il annonça, telle la sentence d'un condamné :

« -Le feu s'est propagé tout simplement par négligence, ce matin... Une bagarre de dragons qui a dégénéré. »

_Comment peut-il dire ça..._

« -Quatre sont morts. Et deux sont blessés. Mes collègues ont réussis à les isoler. »

_Comment peut-il dire ça avec le sourire ?_

« -Et la réserve ? Osa demander Fleur, tout en serrant la main de Bill.

-Il faudra des années pour qu'elle redevienne ce qu'elle était avant. »

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tout ce qu'il avait construit venait de disparaître, et lui restait calme. Il passa une main derrière sa nuque, gêné.

« -Désolé de vous embêter avec ça. J'ai gâché vos vacances à cause de cet incident, je...Je m'en exc...

-Pauvre abruti ! Tu crois que tu nous déranges ? Imbécile, t'es mon frère, de notre famille, mec ! Impossible que tu nous fasses chier ! » hurla Ron.

Tout le monde le regardait, étonné. Pour une fois qu'il s'énervait pour une chose intelligente.

Hermione le regarda tendrement.

_Voilà le Ron dont j'étais amoureuse..._

Charlie rigola nerveusement. Il demanda ensuite s'il pouvait boire quelque chose, ce qui sembla animer d'un coup tous les membres présent. Ils le laissèrent passer et il s'installa dans la cuisine.

Avant qu'elle ne le réalise, Hermione l'avait suivi et s'était assise à côté de lui.

Les autres personnes s'éparpillèrent dans la maison, encaissant le choc. Dans la famille Weasley, la souffrance d'un membre faisait le malheur des autres. Même Fred et George ne faisaient aucune blague, étant plongé dans un silence religieux, ce qui relevait de l'exploit. Hermione regretta de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo pour immortaliser le moment.

Molly tendit une tasse de thé à Charlie qui soupira discrètement. Hermione l'observait, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Elle voulait l'aider, le soutenir. C'était normal, elle aurait agit de même si c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Juste que là, elle se retenait furieusement de le prendre dans ses bras.

« -Que comptes-tu faire ? » demanda Madame Weasley.

« -Mon appartement a aussi des dégâts. J'ai quand même réussi à sauver l'essentiel. Cependant, il est invivable maintenant... Mes collègues ont fini de s'occuper des dragons, ils m'ont laisser revenir pour me...Reposer.

-Tu peux rester ici le temps que tu veux Charlie. »

Il fit une légère grimace qui n'échappa pas à Hermione, à qui l'idée d'être sous le joug de Molly vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre l'effrayait aussi, aucune possibilité de liberté.. Elle ne put alors retenir son exclamation :

« -Je peux t'héberger. Viens habiter chez moi, Charles. »

_LACHEZ-VOUS DANS LES REVIEWS! Sinon le dragon Crocmou viendras vous mordre les oreilles 8)_

_Jeffouille la bretonne._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling

Bonsoir les enfants!.. Ouiii, pardon pour le retard, je suis impardonnable en fait..

Puis-je tenté une excuse? Je me suis retrouvée coincée dans un faille spatio-temporelle, et..

Bref, je suis nulle :(

Chapitre corrigé par PtitePuce11 et Joufly-La-Verte

Et autre chose..

MEA CULPA:à la fin du chapitre 1, j'ai confondu Bill et Charlie, veuillez me pardonner :( Merci PtitePuce11!

Sur ce, quand même bon chapitre!

**~U~**

« - Tu as quoi ? »

Hermione fit signe à Matthias de baisser le ton de sa voix. Il venait de hurler, ce qui était rare chez lui, étant d'un calme et d'une sérénité à toute épreuve. Tout les deux étaient installés à une table, au _Chaudron Baveur._ Il était près de minuit, elle venait de revenir de chez les Weasley quelques minutes plus tôt, et le pub était pratiquement vide, éclairé seulement par quelques bougies flottant dans l'air, ainsi qu'une énorme cheminée au fond de la salle.

Hermione avala une gorgée de son infusion, et reprit, plus bas.

« - Charlie dort ce soir en Roumanie, chez un collègue à lui. Cependant, étant donné qu'il n'a plus d'endroit où habiter, je lui ai proposé de venir chez moi...

-Mais tu n'as pas d'appart...

-Voilà ou je voulais en venir… Pourrais-tu nous prêter ton appartement ? S'il te plaît ? »

Matthias la regardait à présent avec un regard blasé. Voilà où la jeune fille voulait en venir. Théoriquement, cela ne lui posait aucun problème. Son appartement était assez grand, et puis pas encore envahit par des meubles, car tout juste acheté. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était la farouche volonté d'Hermione à aider le dragonnier.

Il soupira discrètement, le visage caché par la capuche qu'il portait, laissant l'ombre masquer ses cicatrices, son visage appuyé nonchalamment contre sa main.

« - Hermione… Demanda t-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation, tu n'aurais pas des vues sur ce gars ? »

D'abord, elle le regarda avec de grands yeux, et ensuite elle devint aussi rouge que la couleur des drapeaux de Gryffondors.

« - Je... Je n'ai pas le droit de faire acte de bonté sans avoir de pensées forcément amoureuses derrière ? »

Elle triturait une pièce de monnaie, signe évident de son mal à l'aise. Elle reprit.

« - Quand j'étais à Poudlard, j'ai créé une association soutenant les Elfes de maison. J'étais seule, et je peux te jurer que je n'éprouvais aucune attirance sexuelle ou sentimentale envers un Elfe. »

L'idée d'embrasser un Elfe les fit tout deux grimacer d'horreur. Hermione reprit alors, avec un léger sourire.

« - En fait... Pendant le mariage, Charlie s'est occupé de moi alors que j'étais complètement... bourrée.

-Vraiment ? Toi, bourrée ? » Maintenant, Matthias la regardait, amusé.

-Oui bon hein... Boisson ensorcelée des jumeaux, je précise.

-Il faudrait un jour que tu me les présentent. »

Hermione se jura intérieurement de retarder le plus possible une future rencontre entre eux. Déjà qu'elle restait encore un peu choquée par la complicité entre les clones et les serpentards, alors hors de question d'imaginer une quelconque rencontre entre les jumeaux et SON Matthias à elle et-rien-qu'à-elle.

Il tirait sur les manches de son pull pour cacher ses mains, plus dans un geste d'habitude que de nervosité. Hermione, étant habituée à ce geste, ne s'en formalisait plus du tout. Elle jeta la pièce qu'elle tenait sur le jeune homme. Il sourit, pas du tout vexé ou blessé, et fit signe qu'il était temps de monter se coucher. Ils saluèrent Tom, qui les ignora, marmonnant dans sa barbe tout en nettoyant le pub à coup de baguette.

« - Ecoute, reprit-il, devant la chambre de la jeune fille. Pour moi, il n'y a aucun problème apparent... » Elle s'apprêtait à lui sauter dans les bras pour le remercier mais il la bloqua.

« - SAUF... sauf que, vois-tu, si tu commences à vivre avec lui dans mon appartement, _où_ je devrais aller moi ?

-... Eh bien, tu viendrais avec nous ! Voyons ça comme une colocation... De toute façon, c'en est une, non ? »

Il la regarda, soupirant faussement défaitiste, avec un malicieux sourire sur ses lèvres.

« -Tu réalises ce que ça engendrait ? Tu devrais me présenter, et tout et tout...

-Il fallait bien que je le fasse un jour, non ? »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue, avant de le saluer pour aller enfin dormir, il était environ minuit et demi tout de même. Juste avant qu'elle ne ferme sa porte, elle héla le jeune homme.

« - Au fait Matthias !

-Mmh ? »

Elle lui fit signe d'approcher, sur le ton de la confidence, et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. Il ferma les yeux tendrement, et la regarda ensuite.

« -Moi aussi je t'aime Hermione. »

**~u~**

Hermione avait donné rendez-vous à Charlie au Terrier, à midi.

Au cours de la nuit, la jeune fille avait partagé ses heures de sommeil entre des crises de panique : « Mais comment j'ai pu lui proposer ça ? Il va me prendre pour une gourgandine qui veut l'avoir sous la dent pour mieux le bouffer tout cru! », suivie de « Matthias doit penser que je me sers de lui...Je suis un monstre ! », avec ensuite « Il n'a aucune raison d'accepter. Après tout, les jumeaux/clones ont un appartement, il serait sûrement mieux avec eux. », ainsi que « Malfoy habite seul dans son manoir. Je vais lui demander de l'héberger en représailles de la non-plainte que je porterai contre lui pour tentative d'homicide contre ma personne avec la boisson empoisonnée des clones. ».

C'est donc avec la certitude que Charlie allait la rembarrer qu'elle se rendit joyeusement au Terrier, à 11 heures du matin. Matthias l'avait forcée à partir plus tôt du _Chaudron Baveur _car elle était impossible à supporter, elle et ses crises de paniques inutiles.

C'est toute pâle et tremblotante qu'elle se fit accueillir chez les Weasley par Charlie lui même. Il observa, étonné, sa mine déconfite, et se gratta la nuque, nerveux. Chose étonnante, il portait un tee-shirt à manche courte, de couleur beige, avec un magnifique dragon de couleur pourpre dessiné dans le dos.

« - Tu..Tu ne peux plus m'héberger ? » demanda t-il, un peu gêné.

Elle sembla revenir sur terre et secoua sa tête de gauche à droite, faisant voler ses cheveux décoiffés.

« -Non ! Enfin je veux dire si, je peux toujours t'héberger. Excuse moi, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi… » Elle pensait que ses cernes longues de trois mètres parlaient pour elle..

Cela sembla rassurer le jeune homme qui sourit doucement.

_S'il continue de sourire ainsi, je le viole sur place._

Molly était la seule personne présente dans la maison, c'est donc tous les trois qu'ils lancèrent des sorts de rétrécissement sur le peu d'affaire qu'avait ramené Charlie de Roumanie.

Hermione ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer quand elle vit les maigres affaires qui avaient survécu à l'incendie. Charlie ne montrait rien, cependant, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il devait bien souffrir à l'intérieur...

Elle se rappela d'une conversation qu'elle avait eu, il y a longtemps..

_« - Un gars ne te diras pas « Je suis mal, et je souffre. » Tout est dans l'apparence, et un homme qui pleure n'en est pas un. _

_-C'est complètement démodé de penser comme ça. Je ne vois pas de problème à faire comprendre aux autres que l'on souffre ! Cela n'apporte rien de bon de tout garder pour soi. Il vaut mieux parler pour se faire comprendre, et avoir du soutient. »_

_L'homme ricana, et reprit :_

_« - A quoi bon ? Tu n'as rien compris. Un homme ne serait pas un homme s'il laissait les autres voir ses larmes. Comment peux-tu te sentir protéger par quelqu'un qui chiale ? Quand tu pleures, fais-le seule, et reste fière après quoi qu'il arrive._

_-C'est stupide et macho… Tu es borné..._

_-Et toi une gamine. »_

Hermione ferma les yeux, refoulant son souvenir...

Avec Charlie, ils firent la promesse à Madame Weasley de venir souvent manger à la maison, et de la tenir au courant de l'évolution des choses.

« - Maintenant, où m'emmènes-tu Miss ? »

Elle le regarda, il l'observait en souriant doucement, pas avec son habituel sourire malicieux et moqueur. Elle s'empêcha immédiatement de repenser à leur baiser et le fait qu'elle ait dormi avec lui. Elle claqua sa langue contre son palet, et lui tendit son bras pour qu'il s'accroche à elle. Pendant ses quelques secondes, Charlie avait eu le temps de vérifier si Molly était bien repartie dans la maison, et c'est donc en glissant rapidement un bras autour de la taille d'Hermione qu'ils transplannèrent.

« -Tu as vu ce que j'ai vu, Harry ? » demanda Ron, qui venait de voir disparaître les deux énergumènes.

« - J'ai vu. Tu penses que de simples amis s'enlacent comme ça ? » Ron leva les épaules, continuant de fixer l'endroit où étaient Hermione et Charlie précédemment. Harry reprit :

« - 40 mornilles qu'ils finissent ensemble d'ici deux semaines.

-Une semaine. Pari tenu ! » Un claquement de main.

**~u~**

Charlie, tout en enlevant délicatement son bras de la taille de la jeune sorcière, leva un sourcil.

« - Le _Chaudron Baveur_ ? » s'étonna t'il.

Elle lui tapa le bras pour faire bonne impression, et prit une brève inspiration. Étonnamment, elle n'avait pas rougie suite au geste du rouquin. Elle expliqua :

« - J'ai logée pendant un petit moment ici, avec un ami, pour des raisons compliquées. Cependant, je peux maintenant aller vivre dans un appartement, en colocation avec lui et c'est avec nous que tu viens t'installer. »

Il hocha la tête, indiquant qu'il comprenait, et gardait pour lui ses questions.

« - Bien. Je dois récupérer quelques affaires, si tu me le permets, et nous rejoindront l'ami en question juste après. »

Clair, nette et précise. Charlie appréciait vraiment cette facette chez la jeune fille, elle allait droit au but. Elle poussa la porte du pub, et se dirigea directement vers l'escalier. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, Charlie se contenta alors de la suivre. Elle déambula au premier étage et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. D'un léger coup de baguette, le peu d'affaires que Matthias avait eu le temps de déballer pour elle flotta vers sa valise. Elle saisit celle-ci une fois fermée, et après un sortilège de rétrécissement, la glissa dans sa poche. Elle souffla et lança un sourire motivée à Charlie qui fit de même.

« - Maintenant, mission Il-faut-trouver-Matthias ! S'exclama t'elle, levant un poing au ciel.

-Mission, déjà achevée ! Félicitation soldat ! » répondit ce dernier, qui venait d'apparaître derrière le rouquin.

Charlie se tourna et fit face au jeune homme, qui portait comme toujours une longue cape cachant son corps, ainsi qu'un foulard cachant le bas de son visage et une large capuche.

Charlie tendit une main, tout en se présentant, faisant fi de l'allure étonnante du jeune homme. Matthias ne le montra pas, mais fut étonné du manque de remarque lié à son apparence.

« - Je suis Matthias. » annonça t-il finalement, tout en serrant la poigne amicale de Charlie de sa main gantée.

Hermione sourit, sentant que le courant passait bien entre les deux hommes. On ne savait jamais, ils allaient après tout vivre tous ensemble, à présent. Elle se racla la gorge, amenant l'attention sur elle.

« - Matthias, tu nous guides ?

-Suivez moi ! »

Il tourna le dos et redescendit l'escalier. Ils traversèrent la barrière magique pour arriver au _Chemin de Traverse,_ Charlie suivant cet étrange duo. Etrangement, ils semblait tout les deux assortis l'un à l'autre.

Ils descendirent le long du _Chemin de Traverse_, envahit par de nombreux sorciers et sorcières, qu'ils soient seuls ou en famille. Hermione regardait nostalgiquement des enfants qui, apparemment allait rentrer à Poudlard dans un mois, et qui se pressaient dans les boutiques pour les achats nécessaire.

Matthias, qui s'évertuait à marcher le long de la route, afin de rester dans l'ombre des gens, bifurqua sur une petite ruelle à droite. Ils la traversèrent, s'engageant alors dans la partie habitée de la ville. Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, passant dans des toutes petites ruelles surplombées d'énormes bâtisses, jusqu'à arriver devant une minuscule maison, semblant à l'abandon.

« - C'est ici. » annonça doucement Matthias.

Hermione observa, déroutée, la maison. Un jardin à l'anglaise introduisait la maison, avec des herbes folles partant dans tout les sens, ainsi que deux grands arbres semblant disparaître dans le ciel. Etrangement, l'atmosphère semblait beaucoup plus sombre et morbide ici, rappelant à la jeune femme _L'Allée des Embrumes._

Des chouettes siégeaient sur le toit de la maison, et les jeunes gens entendaient de là où ils étaient le vieux bois grincer, et travailler, son qui leur provoqua quelques frissons.

Sans hésiter, Matthias ouvrit le petit portail couvert de vieille peinture, et s'aventura dans le jardin.

Hermione regarda discrètement Charlie, qui était à son aise, en rien perturber par le lieu.

Matthias grimpa les marches qui surélevait la maison et fit signe aux deux autres de rester ou ils étaient. Il prit une brève inspiration, et enleva sa capuche.

Charlie leva un sourcil, le garçon avait les cheveux bleu, s'agissait-il d'un métamorphage, comme Tonks ?...

Matthias avança son bras vers la porte, la toucha, et y apposa son front.

Il murmura, juste assez fort pour que les deux autres l'entendent :

« - Je suis rentré. »

_Bienvenu, Maître._

Hermione et Charlie sursautèrent à la voix provenant directement de la maison. Matthias recula, et se tourna vers ses deux acolytes, un sourire aux lèvre, dévoilant aussi ainsi ses cicatrices au dragonnier.

« - Bienvenu chez vous ! »

La porte s'ouvrit, inondant les jeunes gens de lumière. Matthias entra dans la demeure, suivit d'Hermione, qui cru que sa mâchoire allait tomber par terre, tellement sa stupeur était grande.

De chaque côté de l'entrée, les murs étaient couvert d'immenses étagères faites en bois sombre, remplies de livres de toutes sortes. Le plafond était en verre, étrange contraste avec les poutres en bois qui le soutenait, et une lumière chaude pénétrait la maison, y réchauffant l'atmosphère. En face d'eux, deux portes étaient ouvertes, celle de gauche semblant mener à un salon qui était tout aussi baigné de lumière, tandis que celle de droite menait vers une cuisine en bois.

Des plantes vertes étaient accrochés ici et là, ajoutant de la couleur et une impression de naturelle.

Charlie tourna la tête sur le côté, et vit un immense escalier en colimaçon, fait de bois, qui menait à une terrasse au-dessus du salon et de la cuisine.

La douce voix de Matthias fit redescendre sur terre Charlie et Hermione.

« - L'apparence extérieur de la maison est faite pour éloigner les sorciers trop curieux. Cette maison appartenait à un de mes oncles lointain, qui était un Maître de potion, d'où la présence de tout ses livres, nécessaire à son travail. »

Il pouvait voir les yeux d'Hermione briller d'hâte de tous les étudier, et elle sautillait légèrement sur place, ses mains cachant sa bouche ébahis.

« -Les chambres sont à l'étage, je vous laisse choisir les vôtres. Pour le reste de la visite, vous pourrez vous débrouillez ? » demanda Matthias.

Hermione et Charlie hochèrent de la tête, encore stupéfaits par la magnifique demeure.

Charlie se dirigea vers l'étage, alors qu'Hermione allait dans le salon avec Matthias en le remerciant milles fois de les héberger dans une aussi parfaite maison.

Malgré lui, Charlie se sentait déjà un peu comme chez lui, pensa-t-il en poussant la porte d'une chambre munie d'un hamac, qui allait lui convenir parfaitement.

**~u~**

A partir du moment où Charlie et Hermione était entrée dans la maison, celle-ci les reconnus directement comme ses habitants. Pour pouvoir y entrer et briser le charme repousse-moldu, ils devaient faire comme Matthias, se présenter à la porte principale en la touchant.

Les repas étaient préparés par une vieille Elfe de Maison nommée Flousky. Quand Hermione s'en rendit compte, elle fit la tête à Matthias qui l'ignora, sachant qu'elle abandonnerait. Après ça, Matthias demanda à l'Elfe d'être la plus discrète possible afin qu'Hermione ne s'en rende pas trop compte et surtout, lui épargner des sermons sur la liberté des Elfes... Bien sûr, ils auraient pu tout les trois se débrouiller seuls, mais l'Elfe vivait dans cette maison depuis des années, et Matthias se voyait mal la renvoyer.

Charlie fut tout de suite très à l'aise dans la maison, et s'entendait plutôt bien avec le mystérieux Matthias.

Hermione et lui vivaient au premier étage, tandis que Matthias avait installé son bureau au grenier. En vérité, le dragonnier remarqua que Matthias ne semblait, étrangement, jamais dormir, mais il s'abstient de faire des remarques, respectant les secrets du jeune homme, y compris ses blessures et cicatrices apparentes.

Hermione ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien, et elle passait la plupart de ses journées à feuilleter tout les livres, ainsi que la modeste bibliothèque où elle s'endormait souvent, la tête dans un livre ouvert. Dans ses cas là, Charlie venait la chercher, et la portait, toujours endormie dans sa chambre. Elle se réveillait ainsi le matin, installée dans son lit, ignorant lequel des jeunes hommes avait eu la délicatesse de la déplacer.

Une routine s'installait ainsi entre les jeunes gens, chacun dans son petit monde, coupée par des hiboux amenant des nouvelles de Roumanie pour Charlie, qui s'y rendit plusieurs fois, tandis qu'Hermione se plongeait dans ses lectures, et Matthias déambulant dans la maison et s'enfermant au grenier. Leurs petit groupe fonctionnait plutôt bien, même si chacun avait tendance à s'isoler, les repas les rassemblaient, et se passaient toujours dans le rire et le bien-être.

Quand Hermione rejetait sa tête en arrière, prise d'un fou rire suite à une histoire racontée par Charlie sur les jumeaux étant petit, celui-ci l'observait malicieusement, tout cela sous le regard curieux et prudent de Matthias, qui , petit à petit, baissait sa garde. Cependant, le rouquin n'oubliait pas son idée de questionner la jeune fille sur son passé, et sa crise de panique lors du mariage. Il savait qu'elle cachait un secret, et il mourait d'envie de le connaître.

De mauvaises langues auraient dit que c'était juste une curiosité malsaine, et mal placée.

Et lui -même pensait ainsi. Il savait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas tant qu'il ne le connaîtrait pas.

Cette partie de lui, profondément enfouie, ce côté _Serpentard_ pourrait-on même dire, ressortait à présent. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour rester agréable, mais ne contrôlait pas ses pensées, et savait que c'était peine perdue.

Il connaîtrait le secret d'Hermione Granger.

_To be continued.._

_Une review, et je vous donne un caillou! Attention, un caillou breton!_

_JLB  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, sauf Matthias (pauvre de lui)

_Bonjour les enfants!.. Que de choses se sont passées, ah oui..De l'eau a couler sous le pont..._

_Non, je voulais faire genre une intro classe, mais comme je n'y arrive point.. :')_

_Après de nombreux doutes, un passage de Bac, une hospitalisation brève, un Bac admis, la fiesta, l'inspiration, voici un chapitre qui, j'espère ne vous décevras pas :) (pas trop tout de même!)_

_Chapitre corrigé par **PtitePuce11** (pardon** Jouffly :(** )_

Matthias caressait doucement les plumes noires du corbeau, perché sur la fenêtre ou il s'appuyait. Même si cet animal avait une assez mauvaise image chez les sorciers et moldus, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être fasciné. Les yeux noirs de la bête le fixait sans cillés, et cette franchise le soulageait inconsciemment, ne se sentant ainsi pas jugé.

La première fois qu'il avait réellement approché un corbeau c'était il y a environ un an. Étrangement, il avait plutôt l'impression que cela faisait dix ans, car il y avait de nombreuses choses qui s'étaient passées pendant ces 12 mois. Lui et Hermione.

L'oiseau déploya ses ailes, et croassa tout en se laissant tomber dans le vide, effleurant la grande maison de ses plumes. Matthias le regarda faire, s'appuyant sur sa main. La vision lointaine du chemin de traverse l'apaisait_._ Malgré son apparence légèrement repoussante et sa manie de rester seul, le jeune homme appréciait la compagnie d'humains.

Cela, Hermione l'avait directement compris, et le respectait totalement. Il ne lui serait jamais assez reconnaissant. Tout les deux fonctionnaient en se complétant, et si ils _avaient pu survivre ensemble, c'était bien grâce à leurs caractères malléables._

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce où il se tenait. Il s'agissait du dernier étage de la maison, juste en dessous du toit. Il y avait un vieux canapé vert, une table couverte de vieux grimoires et de feuilles, ainsi que quelques photographies magiques accrochées au toit.

La maison en elle même était essentiellement envahie par des livres, quelques meubles, et beaucoup de plantes vertes, mais sans réelle personnalité. Il devrait d'ailleurs discuter avec Hermione et Charlie à propos de la décoration, cela faisait tout de même une semaine qu'ils habitaient ensemble..

Il _sentit_ alors des coups frappés à la porte d'entrée de la maison, résonnant grâce au lien entre lui et le lieu magique.

Il s'agissait de trois personnes, dont il ignorait totalement l'identité. Il sortit de la pièce, et se penchât sur la rambarde de l'escalier en bois. Il appela Hermione, qui apparue, deux étages plus bas, les mains et le tee-shirt couvert d'encre, le regardant en levant la tête.

« -Que veux-tu ? Demanda-t'elle.

-Des visiteurs que je ne connaît pas. Tu peux aller voir mon amour ? » Il lui envoya un baiser imaginaire de la main.

« -J'y cours, j'y vole ! » elle se dirigea vers la porte en sautillant exagérément, disparaissant du champ de vision de Matthias qui rigolait. Charlie sortit d'une terrasse en hauteur, en dessous de l'étage de Matthias, alerté par les voix. Celui-ci lui expliqua qu'il y avait des intrus,et peut-être qu'ils étaient là pour lui.

Le dragonnier suivit alors Hermione qui ouvrait déjà la grande porte, se demandant sincèrement de qui il s'agissait.

« -Surpriiiiise Herm' !

-Avoue que nous t'avons manqués, heiiin ? »

Fred et Georges tenaient des poses ridicules, les bras tendus vers le ciel, et des sourires goguenards, étant très fières de leurs surprises. Devant eux, en toute simplicité se trouvait Luna Lovegood, avec son habituel doux sourire.

« -Bonjour Hermione. »

Hermione saisit brusquement celle-ci par le bras, la tira et referma la porte au nez des deux autres, qui protestèrent et réussirent finalement à entrer grâce à Charlie qui avait un peu de pitié pour eux.

Une fois ceci fait, Hermione apostropha les jumeaux pour leurs demander comment ils avaient eu vent de leur adresse, faisant dresser ses cheveux bouclés en pétard sur sa tête.

« -Je te rappelle que nous vivons nous aussi au Chemin de Traverse, il a suffit d'entendre des discussions de clients de notre boutique, un peu d'enquêtes_,_ de la magie, et hop nous voilà !

-Nous nous devions de vérifier si notre grand frère n'était pas battu ou maltraité en vivant avec une tigresse telle que toi ! »

Charlie rigola à ses paroles, et se prit un léger coup de coude d'Hermione.

« -Ne les encouragent pas dans leurs bêtises!... »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, ce qui la fit rougir, tout ça sous le regard curieux des jumeaux. Hermione sembla alors réaliser :

« -Mais, ajoutât t-elle, où est Luna... ?

-Ici. »

Ils levèrent tout les quatre la tête pour voir Luna appuyée contre la rambarde de l'étage, continuant tranquillement sa montée. Quand était-elle grimpée... ? Merlin seul le savait.

La petite blondinette se dirigeait naturellement vers l'étage, tandis que les jumeaux profitaient de la diversion pour aller dans le salon, tout en commentant scrupuleusement la maison.

Hermione soupira, déjà lassée de l'intrusion. Luna, pensait-elle, n'allait pas du tout les déranger, mais en ce qui concerne les deux troubles-fêtes, c'était autre chose..

Elle leva les yeux vers Charlie, qui l'observait, comme à son habitude. Elle refoula son rougissement.

_Crétin._

« -Penses-tu pouvoir gérer tes frères pendant que je vais chercher Luna et Matthias ? » Demanda-t'elle ?

Il se contenta de lui tapoter la tête en souriant, se dirigeant à la suite des jumeaux. Hermione prit une grande inspiration, se donnant du courage et monta pour trouver la Serdaigle.

Hermione la retrouva dans le bureau où elle travaillait quelques minutes avant. La blondinette tenait un vieux ouvrage dans ses mains et en humait les pages. Elle posa ensuite son regard sur le bureau, où Hermione rédigeait juste avant son CV sur des parchemins afin de les envoyer à différents organismes.

Luna avait du le comprendre, car elle demanda directement :

« -Hermione, tu souhaites alors, travailler en septembre, et ne pas faire des études longues ?

-Eh bien.. » elle s'assit sur son bureau, croisant les bras, tandis que Luna la regardait avec sa douceur habituelle.

« -Avant la fin de la guerre, j'envisageais de faire des études longues, c'est vrai. Mais après les combats, la peur, les morts, tout ça... J'ai réalisé que je n'arriverai sûrement pas à rester derrière une table pendant encore plusieurs années.. »

Tout en l'écoutant, Luna passait ses doigts fin sur les reliures des livres exposés sur les étagères.

« -Je dois apparaître comme égoïste, mais... J'ai besoin de me sentir utile, mais pas sur la scène, avec les autres. Du recul, de la discrétion, je ne demande juste que ça... »Elle soupira douloureusement.

« -Tu sais Luna, reprit-elle.. Après ce que nous avons tous vécus, vus, du faire.. On ne peut pas redevenir comme avant. Le meilleur exemple je crois, c'est avec Ron, Harry et moi, et nos relations.

-Vous vous êtes réconciliés pourtant, non ?

-Oui, mais... » elle baissa la tête, remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles. « Ce n'est plus pareil. Notre amitié a été affectée à de nombreuses reprises, mais cette fois, elle mettra du temps à revenir je pense..

-Mais elle reviendra. » coupa Luna. « Même si cela met des années, ils comprendront que tu seras toujours là, près d'eux. Non ? C'est comme ça que vous fonctionnez je pense. Il reviendrons Hermione. Vous avez eu déjà des conflits entre vous, et vous en être ressortis beaucoup plus liés les uns les êtes en vie tous les trois, vous vous aimez, et vous le savez. Je crois en vous moi, Hermione. »

Hermione regarda Luna, les larmes aux yeux, émue. C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. La brunette laissa échapper une larme que Luna ne remarqua sans doute pas, repartie dans sa découverte du bureau.

« - ..Hermione ? »

La jeune fille se tourna et vit Matthias à l'entrée de la pièce, les mains dans les poches. Il avait mit sa capuche pour cacher son visage, comme habituellement. Il se racla la gorge, un peu timidement.

« -Charlie t'appelles. Tu.. On devrait descendre.»

Hermione hocha la tête, suivit de Luna. Alors qu'ils descendait tout les trois l'escalier, Luna interrogea le garçon.

« - Comment te nommes-tu ? Moi c'est Luna. Mon père et ma mère ont choisit ce prénom, car ils pensaient qu'avoir un nom en lien avec la Lune pourrait m'être bénéfique. On dit que les gloubznaths d'Amérique du Nord sont sensibles au rayons lunaires, le savais-tu ? Bien évidemment, c'est une information pas trop répandue, la population sorcière préférant tenir les gloubznaths loin des villes. Ce qu'il n'empêche que leurs capacités sensorielles sont fascinantes, notamment pendant la nuit. »

Matthias la regardait, n'osant pas trop la couper, tandis qu'Hermione souriait doucement, oubliant son petit chagrin précédent.

Ils arrivèrent à la cuisine, alors que Matthieu refusait le plus poliment possible d'accompagner Luna à la recherches de niourfs en Suède, les jumeaux vidaient les tiroirs et commentaient chaque ustensile de cuisine.

Charlie, lui, rigolait appuyé contre la table, les bras croisés, en les écoutant critiquer.

Hermione inspira profondément. Ensuite, elle saisit sa baguette et hurla d'une voix stridente :

_« -Petrificus Totalus ! _» Le sort atteignit ses cibles, alors que les jumeaux tombaient à terre, raides comme des piquets, Charlie regardait la sorcière légèrement effrayé.

« -ON. NE. FOUILLE. PAS. CHEZ. LES. GENS. »

Elle saisit la main de Matthias, le fit enjamber les deux cadavres, et s'installer autour de la table. Charlie et Luna suivirent le mouvement, le premier par crainte et la deuxième pour suivre son amie.

Il eut un blanc, et Hermione foudroya Charlie du regard.

Il sembla comprendre, car il commença à parler précipitamment.

« -Hum, désolé Matthias, ce sont mes frères. Ils sont, comme tu as pu le voir, légèrement..envahissants, mais pas méchants au fond.

-Pas de problème. » Hermione jurait entendre un léger rire provenant de son ami...

« -Tu peux les libérer, maintenant ? » demanda le dragonnier.

Elle leva un sourcil.

« -Je te demande pardon ? »

Charlie semblait un peu perdu, ce qui était pour Hermione, il fallait l'avouer, fort plaisant. C'était à son tour de le déstabiliser, et elle comptait bien en profiter.

Charlie rigola nerveusement, sous le regard de glace d'Hermione.

« -Pourrais-tu libérer les deux créatures au sol... ? »

Hermione frotta ses ongles à la table, faisant comme si elle n'entendait rien. Luna proposa un thé, alors que Matthias la surveillait. D'où cette fille savait ou ils rangeaient la théière, les tasses, cuillères et autres ?

Hermione continuait de faire semblant d'être fasciné par ses ongles, et ajouta « Je n'entends riiien.. ».

Charlie s'apprêtait à lui même lever le sort, quand Luna, en allumant la plaque de gaz de sa baguette, chantonnât :

« -_Il demande, il demande_

_mais jamais elle n'répondras. _

_Il demande, il demande_

_les mots magiques elle veut entendre.»_

Il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre. Il remercierait plus tard Luna.

Il savait qu'Hermione était intransigeante sur certaines choses, notamment la politesse, et malgré que les gens la pense sans originalité, sévère et très sérieuse, il s'avérait qu'elle avait un petit grain de folie.

Charlie se dit que non seulement cette fille était indomptable à certains points de vue, mais elle était aussi surprenante, insaisissable et fascinante.

Et, définitivement, _il adorait ça._

Il se leva et se mit aux côtés de la jeune femme, qui l'ignorait toujours. Il se mit à genoux à terre, et lui prit doucement les mains.

« -Hermione. Je m'excuse pour mes frères, vraiment. Je souhaiterais te demander, _s'il te plait_, de bien vouloir les libérer._ S'il te plait. »_

Elle tentait de cacher son sourire satisfait, mais s'était en vain. Elle acquiesça_,_ et d'un coup de baguette, les jumeaux se redressèrent dans la cuisine comme si de rien n'était.

Ainsi, une étrange tablée s'installa.

Les jumeaux observaient sans vergogne Matthias devant eux, qui, gêné, tentait de se faire tout petit, tout en surveillant Luna au côté des jumeaux, qui elle aussi, le regardait, mais gentiment. A côté de Matthias, Hermione lançait des regards de braises aux clones, et Charlie près d'elle fermait les yeux d'appréhension.

Ainsi, Charlie eutla fugace pensée de demander à Merlin pourquoi il n'était pas fils unique.

**~U~**

« -Pour résumer, Hermignionne, tu as rencontré ce mec pendant la guerre, et vous êtes restés amis.

-Résumé grossièrement, c'est à peu près ça. »

Fred souffla un « C'est même pas drôle.. » que les autres ignorèrent.

Hermione se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise, et il était évident que les autres l'avaient remarqué. Elle savait que le peu d'informations qu'elle avait lâché sur elle et Matthias était suspect, mais refusait d'en parler plus.

C'était trop récent, encore frais dans sa mémoire.

Trop tôt. Il fallait oublier.

Il faut oublier. Oublier..

Elle soupira en fermant les yeux, et regarda ensuite doucement Matthias, qui lui aussi la fixait. Ils savaient tout les deux qu'ils avaient une limite entre eux à ne pas dépasser, toujours sous-entendue, en ce qui concerne leurs passés. Ils se l'étaient promis.

_Un souffle saccadé. Du sang. Du vent. Brulant._

_« -Si... Si on sort d'ici vivant, je jure... Je jure de devenir différent...de devenir meilleur.. _

_Un rire. Amère._

_« -Je doute qu'on soit les mêmes qu'avant, après ça.. _

_-Laisse moi espérer... »_

_Chaleur. Elle aurait préféré du froid._

_Puanteur._

_Du vent. Du sang. _

_Chaleur._

_Grincement._

_« -Il n'y a plus d'espoir...Plus pour nous. »_

Hermione sentit la main de Matthias saisir tendrement la sienne. Elle leva la tête, se rendant compte qu'elle avait plongé dans ses souvenirs quelques minutes, et que les jumeaux ainsi que Luna étaient sur leurs départs.

Ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble à la porte de la maison. Les jumeaux promirent de revenir très souvent et de ne jamais prévenir à l'avance. Luna, elle, saisit délicatement la manche de Charlie, et l'incita à la suivre un peu dans le jardin fou bordant la maison, comme l'appelait Hermione.

Charlie la regarda, l'incitant à parler.

Elle parla d'une voix tout juste compréhensible.

« -Le garçon et Hermione semblent vraiment proches. Cela se sent qu'ils ont vécus et connus la Mort ensemble. Ce genre de complicité, de confiance, j'aurais bien aimé la connaître... »

Elle haussa les épaules lentement, défaitiste.

« -Mais c'est un peu égoïste comme demande, non ? Il faudrait instantanément du malheur pour pouvoir se sentir très proche de quelqu'un. Et personne ne souhaiterais à nouveau du malheur, non ? »

Elle fit signe au dragonnier de se pencher vers elle. Derrière eux, Hermione criait sur les jumeaux.

Luna souffla.

« -Leur complicité est tout aussi leur faiblesse, je pense. Que tu sois avec eux les forcera sans doute à se détacher l'un de l'autre, et c'est essentiel pour qu'ils puissent tout les deux grandir convenablement. Reste près d'eux Charles Weasley, Hermione et le garçon aux cheveux bleus auront besoin de toi. Surtout Hermione. Surtout elle. »

Charlie ne sut jamais pourquoi il posa alors cette question, spontanément.

« -Pourquoi surtout elle ? »

Luna sourit paisiblement, et se tourna, faisant voler ses longs cheveux dorés dans son dos, telle une vision angélique.

« -Parce que ce sera quelqu'un d'autre qui aideras le garçon... »

**~U~**

Le repas du soir se passa plutôt calmement. Hermione passait son temps à critiquer l'immaturité des jumeaux, pour les discréditer aux yeux de Matthias qui lui, les trouvaient divertissants. Par cet acte, bien sur, Hermione ne se rendait pas compte de l'immaturité de son propre geste.

Elle ronchonna, tout en avalant rageusement un morceau de tarte. Charlie lui, était plongé dans ses pensées, méditant sur les paroles de Luna Lovegood, se posant des multiples questions.

**~U~**

Charlie ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Les bribes du cauchemar qu'il venait de vivre restaient imprégnées sur ses pupilles.

Le Terrier en feu, les cadavres de sa famille tout autour, ainsi qu'une Hermione, et une Luna chantant quelque chose ressemblant à _« Tu l'as cherché, tu l'as cherché ! » _tout en le pointant du doigt. Il se leva du hamac et saisit sa baguette afin de savoir l'heure.

Il était deux heures du matin. Les frissons d'horreur qu'il venait de ressentir allait bien l'empêcher de continuer sa nuit.

«-J'ai quel âge, six ans ? » se demanda t'il en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se rincer le visage. Il passa devant la porte de la chambre d'Hermione, dont le silence faisait écho avec le reste de la maison. Après s'être rafraîchi le visage, la tête plein de questions, il monta l'escalier et frappa à la porte de Matthias, sans hésiter.

Celui-ci lui ouvrit directement, comme si il savait que le dragonnier allait venir le voir.

« -Un problème ?

-Je peux entrer ? »

Charlie ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer les bras nus du jeune homme. Après l'avoir fait rentrer, Matthias saisit sa cape et l'enfila, ne supportant pas l'observation du dragonnier.

Charlie s'installa sur le vieux canapé, et de la poussière vola quand il le fit.

Matthias s'adossa à la fenêtre ouverte, et croisa les bras. La seule source de lumière provenait de la lune, et quelques bougies flottantes parsemées dans la pièce.

Charlie se gratta le nez, un peu gêné, et engagea la conversation.

« -J'veux pas faire celui qui se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas, mais, même si c'est le cas, pourquoi tout le temps te cacher du regard des autres ? Je veux dire, tes blessures. Quand il fait chaud, tu dois mourir sous ta cape, sans parler des..

-Ça me paraît évident. Mes blessures sont immondes. Je veux épargner leurs visions au reste du monde. »

Matthias affichait maintenant un visage fermé. La lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux venait de disparaître, et l'ambiance dans la pièce venait d'être alourdie sombrement. Mais, ce n'était pas ça qui allait freiner Charlie Weasley.

« -Elles resteront moches, quand bien même tu les cacheras.

-Pour...Pour qui tu te prends ? »

C'est seulement à ce moment là que le dragonnier se dit qu'il était allez trop loin. Matthias s'était redressé et fixait avec rage Charlie. Celui resta assis, contrôlant totalement ses émotions. Matthias ne lui faisait pas peur.

Matthias reprit :

« -Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai vécu ! Tu connais rien de ma vie, rien du tout ! D'où tu te permets de me dire ce que je devrais faire, hein ? Je suis le mieux placer pour savoir ce qui est de mieux pour moi ! Avec une telle attitude de gros con, ne t'attends pas à qu'Hermione se confie à toi ! »

Charlie sourit, voilà où il souhaitait en venir. Tout en restant assis, il repritavec une voix basse et profonde.

« -Pourquoi ce devrait-être elle qui me parle d'elle ? D'autres personnes la connaissent, non ? Toi, par exemple. »

Matthias le regardait à présent avec un peu de peur. Quel culot avait ce gars, de s'immiscer ainsi ?

Charlie se leva et se plaça devant Matthias, qui ne broncha pas, continuant de le fixer, ne sachant pas du tout à quoi s'attendre avec lui.

« -Tu peux penser que je suis fou, mauvais, con, je m'en contrefous. Quand j'agis, c'est par pur égoïsme. Hermione refusera sûrement de me parler de la_ Guerre, _mais toi, tu pourras m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Tu sais des choses sur elle que les autres ignorent, n'est-ce pas ? »

Matthias écarquillait les yeux. Il chuchota d'une voix tremblante malgré lui.

« -Comment le sais-tu ? Et pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? »

Charlie ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir avant de répondre.

« -Elle parle dans son sommeil. » ce qui n'était pas vraiment un mensonge... « Quand à mes motivations... De la curiosité, je suppose.

-Alors, c'est ça ? Juste pour satisfaire ta putain de curiosité, tu veux savoir les raisons de la souffrance de quelqu'un ? Je te voyais pas comme ça, Weasley...

-C'est sur, présenté comme ça, ça fait mauvais, mais, je le suis pas complètement je pense. »

Devant l'air dubitative de Matthias, il insista.

« -Si si, j'te jure ! Je suis curieux, mais, tout ce que j'apprends, je le garde pour moi. Je ne répète au grand jamais ce que je pense gênant pour les gens. J'ai un minimum de bon sens. »

Matthias ne répondit rien, étant vraiment perdu. Comment réagir face à ce genre de caractère.. Si Hermione voulait se confier, c'était à elle de le faire, pas à lui.

Mais d'un côté, que quelqu'un d'autres que lui la connaisse mieux ne serait pas si mal, non ? Pour l'aider, la comprendre au mieux...

Matthias soupira, et s'affala sur le canapé. Sentant le regard de Charlie, il décida d'ôter sa cape et la posa délicatement à côté de lui en la pliant convenablement.

« -Tu as raison d'un côté, les cacher ne changeront rien au fait qu'elles seront toujours là.. » ajouta Matthias. Passant ses doigts le long des brûlures, elles s'entortillaient le long de ses bras comme un serpent autour du corps de sa proie. La couleur était par endroit brune, du à la cicatrisation, et à d'autres rouge sang. Elles montaient jusqu'à ses épaules, et Charlie ne doutait pas qu'elles devaient être aussi sur le torse du garçon. Quand à ses cicatrices, elles étaient pour la plupart toutes petites, sauf celles sur son visage. Une longue déchirant sa gorge en passant par le menton, s'arrêtant juste en dessous ses lèvres, une autre coupant son œil qui, pourtant, avait l'air de fonctionner parfaitement, et enfin une autre sectionnant son nez horizontalement.

Son apparence était déjà assez original, mais les piercings rajoutaient un côté humain à l'ensemble. Un pique de fer en dessous de sa lèvre inférieure, ainsi que deux anneaux métalliques à l'arcade. Enfin, les cheveux d'un bleu nuit, une frange tombant devant ses yeux noirs. Sans doute que s'il n'avait pas toutes ses blessures, il serait un très beau garçon. Hermione lui avait dit une fois, qu'il l'était toujours, même avec ses marques. Même si lui même ne le pensait pas, ça faisait plaisir.

Matthias inspira un bon coup.

« -Bon, pose tes questions. »

Charlie croisa les bras, réfléchissant. Puis, il eu l'air d'avoir une révélation.

« -D'où te viennent tes brûlures ? »

Faisant abstraction du manque de rapport avec Hermione, Matthias répondit avec un étrange regard, indéchiffrable.

« -Dragons. »

**~U~**

Hermione finissait de tenter de se coiffer, quand elle entendit des coups frappé à la porte. Elle beugla un « entrez ! », étant concentrée sur ses indomptables cheveux. Matthias la regarda quelques secondes, en rigolant doucement.

Elle se tenait devant le miroir de la salle de bain, appuyant comme une forcenée sur sa tête pour fermer une barrette pour contenir une mèche de cheveux. Elle lança un regard foudroyant au garçon, avant de saisir sa baguette et d'un geste, faire tenir le petit accessoire dans sa chevelure.

Elle se rinça le visage, et tout en attrapant sa brosse à dent, elle parla.

« -J'ai un entretien d'embauche dans une heure, pour un travail à la rentrée. Je serais de retour en début d'après midi je pense.

-Bonne chance à toi. » répondit Matthias. « Tu mangeras où ?

-..Che vé a'eter un chand'ui'che ! »

Matthias la laissa finir de se préparer tranquillement. Il descendit à la cuisine, et se servit une salade. Une petite vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Hermione quitta la maison, et s'engagea d'un pas stressé vers le_ Chemin de Traverse._

Charlie la regardait s'éloigner, assis à sa fenêtre, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Il recula dans sa chambre, saisit une veste, et quitta la pièce joyeusement.

Son plan allait pouvoir commencer.

_TBC_

_J'ai un don pour inventer des chansonnettes, n'est-il pas? Je pense que je devrais me lancer la-dedans.  
_

_Une review, et je vous donnerais une crêpe au sucre! :) PREPAREE Par Charlie, torse-nu, dans votre cuisine..  
_

_JLB petite bachelière  
_


	8. Chapter 8

Les enfants, j'espère que vous avez tous remarqués l'effort que je viens de faire! Une semaine entre deux chapitres, wouhou :D**  
**

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et félicitations, ça me fait très plaisir! Et je sais que je vous maltraite avec tout les mystères dans mes histoires, maiiis c'est pour votre bien x)

Chapitre corrigé par **PtitePuce11** merci!

Bien à vous...

**Disclaimer:** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, sauf Matthias (pauvre de lui)

Hermione inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais. Elle se tenait devant la librairie_ Fleury et Bott, _ayant rendez-vous dans exactement trente minutes. Qu'importe l'issue, elle ne supportait pas être en retard, considérant ça comme la pire des impolitesses. Elle lissa des plis imaginaires sur sa chemise blanche, tira un peu sur sa jupe noire, et inspira de nouveau. Elle remarqua ironiquement

qu'elle était accoutrée comme une moldue, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer un entretien dans le monde sorcier.

Les sorciers matinaux la contournaient, se demandant pourquoi cette jeune fille restait ainsi immobile en pleine rue, fixant la boutique. Elle se gratta nerveusement le nez, et regarda de nouveau sa montre. Dans vingt-sept minutes.

Finalement, elle remit brutalement son sac sur son épaule, afficha un visage déterminé, et rentra dans la librairie, faisant tinter la clochette au dessus de la porte.

Il y avait seulement deux personnes à l'intérieur, à l'étage, et la caisse tout au fond semblait abandonnée. Elle avançait discrètement, n'osant pas troubler le silence religieux du lieu. Elle arriva à la caisse, et réfléchit à un moyen de faire remarquer sa présence. Elle n'en eu pas le temps, car un raclement de gorge la faisait sursauter.

Derrière le bureau venait d'apparaître l'actuel gérant de la boutique. C'était un homme qui devait avoir environ la trentaine, une barbe naissante au visage, des yeux bleus, les joues un peu creuses, les cheveux bruns partant dans tout les sens. Sa chemise était déboutonnée et un nœud papillon pendouillait lamentablement sur son épaule. Enfin, des bretelles noires, brûlées par endroit maintenaient son pantalon de toile délavé. Une longue pipe marron à la bouche, crachant une fumée étrangement verte, il s'accouda à la caisse, levant les yeux pour regarder Hermione.

« -'Désirez ? »

Ne se laissant pas perturbée par l'apparence totalement négligée de l'homme, Hermione se présenta d'une voix légèrement trop forte.

« -Je suis Hermione Granger, je vous ai envoyé mon CV il y a une semaine, vous m'avez répondu et nous avons convenus aujourd'hui comme date pour l'entretien... »

L'homme hocha la tête, soufflant un long nuage de fumée verte, qui s'évaporait vers l'étage. Il replaça sa pipe, et se pencha lentement sur le côté. Hermione du se retourner pour comprendre qu'il regardait une vieille horloge placée au dessus de la porte d'entrée.

« -Z'ètes en avance Mad'moiselle. »

Sa voix était basse et profonde, mais le ton n'était pas réprobateur. Il constatait seulement son avance, ce qui encouragea Hermione à répondre sans hésiter, et honnêtement.

« -J'avais peur d'être en retard. Vous êtes le propriétaire de la boutique ? »

Il se releva lentement, comme si cela lui demandait un effort énorme. Se redressant, ne quittant pas la jeune fille des yeux, il aspira l'étrange substance dans la pipe, et lui tendit une main.

« -Harmis Bookler. J'suis le gérant de cette libraire depuis quinze ans. Enchanté M'moiselle Granger. »

Elle lui serra la main, et il lui fit signe de le suivre dans l'arrière boutique. Il poussa une vieille porte grinçante, et l'incita à rentrer dans une petite pièce.

Jamais Hermione n'aurait cru tomber dans un endroit plus mal rangé que la chambre de Ron. Il y avait un vieux bureau poussiéreux, et sur les murs, par terre, au bord d'une fenêtre, _plein_ de livres et papiers.

Il s'appuya contre le bureau et fit signe à Hermione d'occuper la seule chaise de la pièce. Elle déplaça délicatement les livres qui si trouvaient et s'assit.

Harmis Bookler la fixait, puis, souffla de nouveau de la fumée de couleur.

« -Vos motivations pour travailler ici, mam'zelle ?

-J'aime les livres depuis toute petite, et le contact avec les gens ne me gène p...

-Non m'mzelle, vous pourriez avoir tous les postes que vous souhaitez avec votre statut d'héroine. Donc, pourquoi vouloir perdre son temps ici ? »

Il venait de la bluffer, là. Lui laissant le temps de répondre, il continuait de fumer son étrange pipe. La jeune fille regardait à présent ses mains, nerveuse. Elle avait préparée son discours sur ses motivations, ses aptitudes, mais pas concernant son statut et son refus d'en profiter.

Malgré tout, cet homme lui inspirait confiance, elle décida donc d'être sincère.

« -En l'espace de quelques années, je me suis retrouvée de l'anonymat total à la plus grande célébrité. Je sais que je pourrais demander à être l'assistante du Ministre de la Magie, personne ne pourrait me le refuser. Je pourrais aussi être auror, après tout, continuer de faire respecter l'ordre, défendre la paix.. Médicomage aussi m'intéresserait, aider les autres, et les études ont l'air fascinantes.. »

Elle balaya des yeux la pièce.

« -Mais malgré tout, c'est dans ce genre d'environnement que je me plais le plus. Les livres ont bercés ma jeunesse et mon adolescence.. J'ai l'impression d'avoir soixante ans quand je dit ça, mais, c'est comme ça que je le sens. »

Il la regardait toujours calmement, soufflant de la fumée par le nez, se grattant la joue. Elle continua.

« -Conseiller des livres aux gens, prendre soin d'œuvres, lire, c'est vraiment ma passion. L'odeur des livres, les restaurer, j'aime par dessus tout ça. Et je pense que travailler ici ne pourrait m'être que bénéfique. »

Il hocha la tête, signe qu'il voyait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il se redressa, et ralluma sa pipe avec sa baguette qui était avant dans sa poche. Il reprit alors.

« -La boutique ouvre à neuf heures, et ferme à dix-huit heures. On tournera le midi pour avoir le temps de manger. Tu commences jeudi matin miss. »

Elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'elle venait de se faire embaucher. Elle arbora alors un magnifique sourire et se leva, voulant remercier l'homme.

« -Merci infiniment Monsieur Bookler !

-Appelle moi Harmis, ce sera plus simple la miss. Et tutoie l'pauvre homme que j'suis. »

Un clin d'œil complice, et Hermione quitta la librairie, une expression radieuse sur le visage. Une fois dehors, elle ne put s'empêcher de sautiller sur place, ne pouvant contenir sa joie. Nous étions mardi, mais elle avait déjà hâte de commencer à travailler.

Elle se dit que rien ne pouvait à présent détruire sa journée, et se dit qu'une petite balade sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ ne pouvait lui faire de mal.

Elle passa devant _Madame Guipure_, et vit une cape vert émeraude, qui paraissait chaude, mais comme l'indiquait un écriteau volant à côté, se portait autant en été qu'en hiver, car son épaisseur variait selon la saison. Elle se dit que Matthias serait sans doute intéressé par un tel habit, refusant _toujours_ de montrer ses blessures.

Elle connaissait les grandes lignes du passé du jeune homme, comme lui pour elle, ne lui ayant jamais posé de questions précises. Pourtant, elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de lui en poser. Elle soupira, et se dirigea finalement vers le Glacier pour s'offrir un petit plaisir sucré.

**~U~ **

D'après la bouille rayonnante d'Hermione, Charlie déduit que son entretien s'était bien passé. La voyant manger tranquillement une glace, il décida de se manifester. Il lui saisit d'un coup les hanches, voulant lui faire peur, mais contrairement à sa volonté, elle se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire.

« -Tu voulais m'effrayer ? C'est raté !

-Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois ! »

Elle rigola, et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait ici. Il répondit évasement, en regardant le _Chemin de Traverse_ petit à petit se remplir de monde. La rentrée à Poudlard était dans quelques semaines, nombreux élèves se trouvaient alors ici pour les habituelles emplettes.

« -Quoi que tu fasses », reprit Hermione, « rien ne pourra gâcher ma journée. » Elle le taquinait évidemment, mais nous savons tous que Charlie avait la mauvaise manie de tout prendre pour un défi.

Il la regarda, manger sa glace, en dodelinant de la tête. Quand elle était heureuse, elle ressemblait à une enfant.

« -Sais-tu comment Matthias s'est fait toutes ses blessures ? »

Hermione s'arrêta de marcher, et regarda Charlie.

« -Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça d'un coup ?

-Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à ma question ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« -Eh bien non, je ne sais pas. Tu n'as qu'a lui demander si tu veux le savoir, je ne garantis pas, par contre, qu'il réponde. »

Il glissa un bras autour les épaules de la jeune fille, et la dirigea délicatement vers une petite ruelle bordant l'allée principale. Elle se laissa faire, légèrement perturbée par le contact physique avec lui, mais ne voulant rien laisser paraître. Elle s'appuya contre un mur, l'homme devant elle, croisant les bras.

Sa glace finie, elle sortit sa baguette, mais Charlie la prit de cour en saisissant ses mains, et les nettoyants avec sa propre baguette. Sa baguette était tordue, un peu abîmée, mais elle trouvait qu'elle lui correspondait bien. Il garda les mains de la jeune fille prisonnières dans les siennes.

« -Ce sont des dragons qu'ils l'ont attaqués. Il me l'a dit. » annonça t'il.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux.

« -Je t'avoue que ça m'a fait bizarre qu'il me dise ça. Tu n'as jamais voulue, toi, en savoir plus sur lui ? »

Elle gigota, nerveuse, pendant que Charlie caressait tendrement ses mains. Petit à petit, il la bloquait contre le mur. Voyant ses chances de fuite disparaître petit à petit, Hermione ne sut quoi faire. Elle parla d'une voix stressée, et basse.

« -Quand je l'ai rencontré, il baignait dans son sang. Je l'ai soigné et aidé, sans lui poser de questions.

-Avoue que tu as du mourir d'envie de savoir comment il s'était fait ça, non ? Et lui aussi devait vouloir t'en poser. »

Elle leva les yeux brusquement.

« -Que veux-tu dire, Charles Weasley ? »

Il rigola face au ton agressif de la jeune fille, elle ne lui faisait pas du tout peur. Il se pencha vers elle, alors qu'elle tentait de s'incruster dans le mur derrière elle.

« -Il t'es arrivé quelque chose pendant cette guerre. Quelque chose que tu n'as dit à personne, car tu en as honte. »

Elle tremblait à présent. Les émotions qu'elle avait réussi à refouler jusque là faisant surface. Elle avait à présent les larmes aux yeux, quelques pauvres centimètres séparaient son visage du rouquin.

« -Pourquoi..Pourquoi tu me dis ça Charlie ?

-Pour te comprendre. »

Et il se rapprocha, elle ferma les yeux, et sentit le souffle du jeune homme contre sa joue. Il frotta son nez contre le cou de la jeune fille, et recula légèrement. Il reprit d'une voix un peu rauque.

« -Je n'ai pas envie de te mentir miss. Tu m'attires. C'est la chose dont je suis le plus certain. Cependant, tu mets une barrière entre toi et les autres, et moi, j'aimerais.. Non, je _veux_ la franchir cette barrière. »

Elle souffla un « tu es taré... » en tremblant, alors qu'il posait ses bras de chaque côté de la tête de la jeune fille. Il se pencha de nouveau et chuchota à son oreille.

« -Ou étais-tu après la bataille finale ? Tu as disparue pendant de nombreux mois, laissant tes amis sans nouvelles. Que t'est-il arrivé ? On ne disparaît pas comme ça, sans raison. Et tu es réapparue comme ça, d'un coup, avec Matthias, ce mec tout aussi secret que toi. »

Elle fermait les yeux le plus fort possible, refusant de soutenir le regard du garçon contre elle.

« -Je veux connaître ton secret, Hermione Granger. Je le saurais, que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu ne vas pas passer ta vie à mentir, et souffrir toute seule. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux, semblant avoir un déclic. Elle dévisagea Charlie juste au dessus d'elle, un souffle séparant leurs lèvres. Il souriait malicieusement, comme d'habitude, ne semblant pas réaliser l'impact de ses paroles sur la jeune femme.

« -Tu n'as absolument aucun droit sur moi. Ce qui m'est arrivé ne regarde que moi, et il est hors de question que toi, ou quelqu'un d'autres ne le sache. »

Elle le poussa, et disparu vers le Chemin de Traverse. Charlie appuya sa tête contre le mur, soupirant.

Bon, ça c'était mieux passé qu'il pensait tout de même. Charlie n'avait jamais trop aimé la subtilité. Sûrement une caractéristique Weasley.

**~U~**

Hermione transplana devant la maison. Elle ouvrit brusquement le portail, courut vers la porte, et colla son front contre celle ci.

« -Ouvre moi, ouvre moi rapidement, je t'en prie.. »

La maison semblât comprendre son désir, car elle entendit le déclic de la porte immédiatement. Elle se rua à l'intérieur et grimpa le plus vite possible l'escalier pour aller s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque.

Matthias, qui avait assister à cette entrée inhabituelle venant d'Hermione la suivit et entra sans frapper dans la bibliothèque. Généralement, les gens s'enfermaient dans leurs chambres quand ils allaient mal, mais Hermione, non, elle, elle s'enfermait dans des bibliothèques...

Elle était accroupie contre une étagère, ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine et sanglotait. Matthias s'assit à côté d'elle, et la serra contre lui. Elle releva la tête.

« -Pour..Pourquoi ce crétin m'a posé des questions ? Ça le regarde comment je contrôle ma vie ? Non !C'est pas vraiii.. »

Matthias se contenta de caresser la nuque de la jeune fille. Il lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé.

« -Il... Il sait qu'on cache quelque chose...

-Il est loin d'être bête. C'est un crétin, mais pas vraiment idiot. »

Hermione regarda bizarrement son ami.

« -Tu le défends ?

-Non ! Non, je dis juste ce que je pense. »

Elle renifla, et se frotta les yeux avec la paume de la main. Matthias continuait son doux massage, et ajouta, d'une voix hésitante.

« -Et..Tu..Tu ne voudrais pas lui dire, à lui, ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? »

_« -Tu ne pourras en parler à personne, je te le promet. _»

Hermione ferma les yeux, et se souvint. Le regard de ses parents, après leurs avoir enlevé le sortilège d'oubli. Toute son histoire, ses aventures avec Harry et Ron, qu'elle avait du re-raconter. Et surtout le besoin de se confier, de dire la vérité.

Son père et sa mère l'avaient alors regardé comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait. Après le choc d'avoir « oublier » leurs fille unique, savoir ce qu'elle avait du faire au nom d'un monde pacifique, d'un monde sans guerre.

Son père s'était levé, et avait quitté la pièce. Sa mère, elle, était resté, mais n'avait plus jamais, au grand jamais, posé ses yeux sur Hermione.

Hors de question de revivre un tel rejet, une telle souffrance.

_« -Tu crois que les gens te comprendrons ? Tu es naïve... C'est la guerre.. »_

« -Matthias.. Il partirait, comme mes parents.. S'il connaissait la vérité. »

A ce moment, Matthias comprit que jamais Hermione n'avait envisagé d'en parler à quelqu'un. Elle avait prévu de vivre avec, en gardant sa souffrance pour elle seule. La terrible honte qu'elle éprouvait l'empêchant de faire confiance aux autres. Mais comment pouvoir être heureux ainsi ? Etre apaisé, et vivre en paix n'avait pas de secret. S'accepter soi même, ses faiblesses en faisant parti. Et vu comment Hermione était partie, jamais elle ne pourrait être heureuse ainsi.

Car, quand elle serait triste, qui pourrait la consoler en sachant la raison de sa souffrance ? Qui pourrait l'aider, en la comprenant ?

Qui pourrait lui promettre un avenir radieux, tout en ignorant son passé ?

L'ignorance n'était pas la solution, Matthias le savait bien.

_Que faire ?_

Matthias se dit que ça ne pouvait pas être lui, qui allait l'aider. Il avait déjà assez à faire avec ses propres faiblesses et souffrances. Pas besoin d'en rajouter à Hermione.

La serrer contre lui, écoutant ses sanglots, le fit remonter quelques mois en arrière.

Tout les deux, ne ressemblant même plus à des êtres humains. Il avaient frôlés la mort ensembles, en était ressortit vivants.

_Le sol poussiéreux._

_La chaleur._

_Puanteur._

_Le vent._

_Leurs souffles presque éteints._

Matthias ferma aussi les yeux.

_Au début, ils ne se parlaient pas. S'ignorant totalement. Puis au bout de deux jours, Hermione remarqua que le garçon agissait bizarrement. Et en l'observant plus attentivement, elle vit alors que ses vêtements étaient totalement imprégnés de sang. Si elle ne s'était pas rapprochés de lui, il ne l'aurait jamais fait remarqué, n'aurait pas demandé d'aider, et serait sans doute mort en silence._

_Elle lui avait crié dessus, et c'est la première fois qu'il entendait sa voix. Elle le soigna du mieux qu'elle pu, et ensuite, après avoir nettoyé toutes ses plaies, elle s'était assise près de lui, et s'était endormie. Il avait alors pensé que cette sorcière était étrange de l'avoir aidé, sans avoir aucune idée de qui il était, et de ce qu'il avait fait._

Matthias prit alors sa décision. Ça ne pouvait pas durer ainsi.

Il se tourna vers Hermione, glissa un doigt sous son menton, et plongea son regard dans celui noyé de larmes de la jeune fille. Elle s'arrêta de respirer.

« -Hermione, on va faire une promesse, d'accord ? »

Elle ne répondit pas.

« -Tu vas raconter ce qu'il t'est arrivé, sans omettre aucun détail. »

Elle déglutit mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer.

« -Quand à moi, je vais vous raconter ce qui m'est arrivé.. »

**To be continued**

Chloé la rouge je t'aime!Ça, c'est fait..**  
**

Bon été les enfants! La suite le plus rapidement possible!

Jeffouille la geek.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonsoir-Bonjour!Non, je ne suis pas morte! Pardon pour l'horrible retard... Espérons-qu'encore des gens voudront suivre cette histoire!

En tout cas, merci pour toutes vos reviews, et aussi à **Ptitepuce11** et **Joufly-La-Verte** pour la correction!

_**Disclaimer:** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, sauf quelques personnages de mon cru._

Charlie était allé rendre visite à quelques anciennes connaissances, retardant le moment où il devrait rentrer à la maison. Il était allé boire un coup, qu'importe que l'on soit en début d'après midi, il était de splendide humeur. Un peu trop heureux, même.

Une jeune sorcière, dans un pub, lui avait même proposé de faire plus ample connaissance chez elle, mais il l'avait refoulée de manière plus ou moins délicate.

Sans s'en rendre véritablement compte, il avait passé sa journée entière à traîner sur le Chemin de Traverse, errant d'un endroit à un autre, se remémorant une époque ou lui et ses frères, plus jeunes, faisaient leurs emplettes pour Poudlard. Les crises de sa mère face à Fred et Georges, petits à l'époque mais déjà terriblement envahissants, imprévisibles et ingérables.

Quand la rue principale se vida petit à petit, prouvant que les gens commençaient tranquillement à rentrer chez eux, Charlie pensa qu'il devrait en faire de même. Malgré lui, la première pensée qui lui vint fut celle de sa demeure en Roumanie, au milieu de la forêt. Sa vraie demeure lui manquait. Mais non, il n'y vivait plus pour l'instant, et au grand jamais il ne l'avouerait à quelqu'un que cette réalité l'effrayait un peu. Faire semblant d'accuser le choc et de rester positif était chose facile pour lui. L'habitude de garder ses problèmes lui était naturelle, et cela depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Quand on grandissait dans une famille aussi nombreuse que la sienne, on comprenait rapidement que nos états d'âmes n'étaient qu'une gêne pour les parents, vu le nombre d'enfants dont ils devaient déjà s'occuper.

Alors, étant l'un des plus âgés de la fratrie, il accepta le fait de mettre les intérêts de sa famille avant les siens, gardant ainsi ses problèmes pour lui.

Sans le savoir, en ce point, il ressemblait étrangement à Hermione.

Arrivé devant la maison de Matthias, il entra dans le jardin, marchant nonchalamment, et une fois dans le hall d'entrée, le silence de la maison l'accueillit.

Il s'apprêtait à grimper à l'étage, mais Flousky, l'elfe de la maison, le héla et lui annonça que le repas allait être servi.

Le jeune homme redescendit alors les quelques marches qu'il venait de grimper, et se dirigea vers la cuisine n'appréhendant pas vraiment de revoir Hermione.

Il y trouva cette dernière, ainsi que Matthias, déjà installés autour de la table, et observant avec appétit les plats dégageant une délicieuse odeur . La jeune femme l'évita du regard, et se contenta de se servir généreusement dans son assiette. Charlie ne releva pas les discrètes traces de larmes sous ses yeux.

Le repas se déroula étrangement bien, et ensuite les trois compères vaquèrent chacun à leurs occupations.

Hermione et Matthias attendaient le week-end.

**~U~**

« - Excusez moi mademoiselle, quels livres me conseilleriez-vous concernant les racines des plantes nocturnes ?

-Le livre _Racines et Lune d'Angleterre _de Hans Vladich est très bien, mais reste assez restreint car il ne concerne que les plantes d'Angleterre. _Essais sur la nature et la nuit _de Georgina Spoon est quand à lui complet, et facilement compréhensible. Vous les trouverez à l'étage, au rayon botanique !

-Merci à vous ! »

Hermione salua aimablement le vieil homme en le regardant se diriger vers l'escalier. Nous étions vendredi, et jamais Hermione ne s'était autant sentie à sa place. Travailler dans cette librairie était un pur plaisir pour elle. Son patron était très étrange, partant souvent dans ses pensées pendant de longues minutes, accoudé à son comptoir. Il était cependant très sympathique, et étonnamment efficace lorsqu'il n'était pas perdu dans ses pensées.

Hermione saisit quelques grimoires et s'appliqua à les rafistoler de sa baguette. La librairie avait une section de livres d'occasion, et sa mission pour l'instant était de les rendre vendables.

Mais bien entendu, malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait pas une minute pour s'ennuyer, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la futur discussion qui allait avoir lieu entre Charlie, Matthias et elle. Cependant, elle était un peu plus sereine à présent. Un tout petit peu plus. Si, vraiment.

Non, en réalité, elle était terrorisée, mais elle n'osait pas l'avouer.

Une jeune fille d'environ quinze ans la héla, pour lui demander des conseils, elle se concentra alors de nouveau sur son travail.

**~U~**

Harmis Bookler lui fit un léger signe de la main, et ferma d'un coup de baguette la librairie. Hermione descendit les deux marches de la boutique, et soupira un bon coup. Elle venait de finir de travailler, cependant la boule d'angoisse attendue était déjà bien présente dans son ventre. Elle resta quelques secondes immobile, et ensuite entreprit de se détacher les cheveux.

« - En plein combat avec ta tignasse sauvage ? »

Hermione leva les yeux, et vit Harry qui la regardait tendrement.

« - Que fais-tu là ? » lui demanda-t-elle, ignorant volontairement l'attaque visant sa chevelure.

« - Quelques courses, répondit-il. Je vais m'installer au Square Grimmauld. Je ne peux pas vivre éternellement au Terrier ! »

Il avait le teint légèrement bronzé, et avait enfin un air apaisé. La mine soucieuse l'avait tellement collé pendant toute son adolescence..

Il lui proposa de lui offrir à boire, et elle accepta avec joie.

Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi dans un pub sorcier, tout les deux se penchant l'un vers l'autre pour couvrir les bruits de sorciers alcoolisés présents dans l'établissement. Ceux-ci s'accrochaient au bar, en hurlant des chants sorciers paillards. Bon sang, il était seulement dix-neuf heures trente !

« - Harry, qu'as-tu prévu de faire à la rentrée ? » demanda Hermione en criant à moitié.

« - L'école de préparation aux aurors, avec Ron ! On logerait tout les deux au Square Grimmauld, ce qui sera beaucoup plus pratique ! »

Elle acquiesça, tout en lançant un regard furieux vers les sorciers totalement saouls, faisant rire Harry.

Ils discutèrent pendant un moment, et vers vingt-et-une heure, ils se séparèrent, le sourire aux lèvres, après avoir lancé un sort inoffensif à un sorcier totalement éméché. Hermione était persuadée qu'avoir un pénis vert allait refréner les pulsions de l'homme en question. Cependant, elle était plus qu'heureuse d'avoir l'impression d'avoir retrouvé Harry, son meilleur ami.

Son allégresse et sa bonne humeur s'effaçèrent une fois qu'elle se trouva devant sa maison. Elle soupira fortement, sautilla quelques secondes sur place et s'engagea vivement dans le jardin. Une fois à l'intérieur, ce fut le silence qui l'accueillit.

Puis elle se dit que plus elle attendrait, plus désagréable serait le moment à passer. Elle rentra donc comme une furie dans la cuisine, en criant un « Banzai ! » effrayant. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle aurait souhaité comme accueil, mais l'absence de personne dans la cuisine la fit légèrement se sentir aussi douée qu'un scrout à pétard.

Elle soupira de nouveau, et s'appuya contre la table de travail.

« - Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

Elle se redressa brutalement et vit Charlie qui dégustait tranquillement une pomme, tout en l'observant avec son habituel sourire malicieux made-in-Weasley.

Malgré son altercation en début de semaine avec la jeune fille, il continuait de lui parler de manière totalement normal, mettant Hermione mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression de se faire totalement manipulée par lui, et elle ne supportait pas ça. Elle avait une désagréable sensation de _déjà-vu._

Cependant, elle se doutait bien qu'elle ne pouvait plus fuir à présent. Matthias lui avait bien fait comprendre, et même si elle était têtue, elle lui avait promis. C'est pourquoi elle refoula la boule d'angoisse dans son ventre, et fixa Charlie dans les yeux, sans ciller.

Il jeta son trognon de pomme, et parla d'une voix neutre.

« - J'ai reçu du courrier, on me propose un travail en Irlande, m'occuper d'ouvrir une nouvelle réserve de dragons dans une forêt.

- C'est vrai ?! » Hermione se surprit à être sincèrement heureuse pour lui.

« - Oui, j'ai encore pleins de papiers à faire, et je m'y rendrai dans plusieurs mois ! En tout cas, ma mère va être heureuse que je travaille dans un endroit plus proche du Terrier maintenant. Je pourrais m'y rendre plus souvent. »

Il s'approcha sournoisement d'Hermione et lui susurra dans l'oreille, la voyant frissonner.

« -Et je viendrais aussi bien sur, pour te voir toi, miss. »

Hermione retenait sa respiration.

_Ne... Ne m'approche pas !_

_Je t'en supplie! Ne me touche pas !_

_Je.._

_Je.._

_« -Je vous en prie, ne lui faites pas de mal ! »_

« - Hermione ? »

Charlie et la jeune fille se tournèrent vers Matthias, au milieu du hall de l'entrée. Il les regarda et reprit.

« - Vous..Vous venez ? »

Il tendit sa main vers Hermione qui en s'approchant de lui, se contenta de lui serrer le bras, et de le devancer dans l'escalier. Matthias la suivit, tout en incitant Charlie à les suivre, d'un air indéchiffrable.

Il montèrent dans un silence religieux les escaliers, et Hermione les guida dans le grenier, là ou Matthias s'était installé. Ils s'installèrent et Matthias, debout au milieu de la salle rigola nerveusement.

« - Bon et bien, je commence ? »

Le silence lui répondit. Charlie l'observait, tout en jetant des regards à Hermione du coin de l'œil. C'était très étrange comme situation.

Il prit une profonde respiration, et débuta son récit.

« - Je suis né au nord de l'Angleterre, dans une région ou le soleil n'est qu'un mythe vu la quantité de nuages peuplant le ciel toute l'année.. »

**~U~**

_Matthias adorait la magie. Dès sa plus tendre enfance, bercé par l'amour de ses parents et de sa grande sœur, il n'avait qu'une hâte, lui aussi avoir un jour une baguette, et pouvoir être majeur afin de lancer des sorts! Il pourrait enfin montrer de quoi il était capable, et se venger des farces de sa sœur._

_Celle ci, plus âgée de quelques années, profitait de sa majorité acquise pour faire des blagues à son petit frère et cela, sans se faire attraper par leurs parents. Ainsi, Matthias devait se contenter de se venger et se défendre de manière moldue._

_Ils vivaient tout les quatres dans une maison totalement isolée, au milieu de champs et de forêts. Les parents, deux sorciers passionnés de botanique, s'occupaient eux-mêmes de l'éducation de leurs enfants. Par ce fait, Matthias et Melina avaient grandis en ne se fréquentant que l'un et l'autre vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre._

_Quelques jours avant sa majorité, Matthias préparait avec un certain sadisme les sorts qu'il allait pouvoir lancer à sa sœur pour toute ses années de « souffrance ». Il rédigeait sur un parchemin des idées, tout en jouant distraitement avec sa baguette, mais une fois en manque d'inspiration, il décida de vagabonder dans les champs. Nous étions en plein été, et pour une fois, le soleil tapait très fort sur les cranes._

_Etant avec sa famille les seules personnes vivant à des kilomètres à la ronde, lui et sa sœur avaient leurs propres endroits dans la campagne où se ressourcer, leurs jardins secrets._

_Matthias, malgré sa grande taille, agrippa une fragile et petite échelle en bois, et l'appuya contre un énorme arbre. Commençant l'ascension habilement, il réalisa que sa sœur était déjà présente dans la cabane tout en haut de l'arbre. Il arriva à l'entrée, et vit sa sœur allongée à terre, lisant un livre._

_Elle ne le regardait même pas, mais arborait déjà un sourire malicieux, qui le fit se méfier._

_Melina avait de longs cheveux noirs comme un corbeau ainsi que des yeux de la même couleur. Cette apparence un peu intimidante, elle en jouait, d'après ce que Matthias savait. En effet, ayant vingt et un an, elle avait eu l'occasion d'aller à Londres quelques mois. Cependant, étant à présent en vacances, elle était revenue pour voir ses parents ainsi que son petit frère adoré._

_« - Tu lis quoi ? » demanda Matthias, tout en croisant les bras._

_Elle le regarda finalement, et observa le vent entrer par les fenêtres et la porte, faisant voler les cheveux bruns de son petit frère._

_« - Un bouquin de grand, tu peux pas comprendre le nabot. _

_- Je ne suis pas un nabot ! Tu sais bien que dans quelques jours je pourrait enfin faire de la magie légalement! » répliqua-t-il en ricanant._

_Elle se releva de manière gracieuse, s'approcha de lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux._

_« - Peu importe, pour moi tu resteras mon p'tit frère que j'aime par dessus tout embêter! »_

_Il repoussa son bras, tout en souriant. Ils communiquaient tout les deux leurs affections par des petites chamailleries, et cela depuis toujours._

_Elle s'avança vers l'échelle pour descendre, et observa son frère malicieusement._

_« - En parlant d'anniversaire, reprit-elle, j'ai un cadeau pour toi !_

_- Je reste méfiant concernant tout ce qui vient de toi ! »_

_Elle rigola, et finalement s'avança pour l'enlacer, troublant le jeune homme. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou, tandis que lui ignorait comment réagir, n'étant pas habitué à de telles marques d'affections. Elle se recula, et encadra de ses mains le visage légèrement rougissant du garçon. Il mordillait le piercing à sa lèvre, signe évident de sa gêne._

_Elle chuchota en souriant._

_« - Malgré ton air niais, tu restes mignon ! Quand tu iras à Londres, tu risques de te faire aborder par des sorciers effrayants attirer par ta petite bouille gentillette. Il est de mon devoir de te protéger._

_- Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Matthias, ne voyant pas ou elle souhaitait en venir._

_Elle sourit, et lui demanda de fermer les yeux._

_« - Tu n'as pas confiance ?_

_- Avec toi, jamais ! »_

_Elle rigola en rejetant sa tête en arrière, et finalement reprit._

_« - Tu as peur, avoue-le !_

_- Alors là, jamais ! »_

_Il était si facile à manipuler, pensait Melina._

_« - Alors, ferme les yeux Matthias. »_

_En rechignant, il obéit, ignorant qu'il agissait exactement comme elle le souhaitait._

_Le vent soufflait dans les branches de l'arbre soutenant la cabane de bois, et des chants d'oiseaux se faisait entendre au dessus de la tête._

_Melina leva alors lentement sa baguette, et prononça très bas un sort, procurant des frissons sur la nuque du garçon, et faisant voler les cheveux bruns au dessus de ses oreilles. Elle attendit un peu, et puis transplana en rigolant._

_Le bruit du transplannage fit rouvrir les yeux de Matthias, et ne sentant rien de différent, se contenta de traiter sa sœur de « stupide fille », et s'installa à terre, pour continuer à imaginer les sorts qu'il allait pouvoir lui jeter._

**~U~**

_Ce fut un énorme bruit qui le réveilla en sursaut. Il se releva du parquet ou il était précédemment allongé, et regarda autour de lui attentif. Après quelques secondes de silence, un nouveau bruit résonna, beaucoup plus près, il décida alors de descendre voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il s'était endormi quelques heures, et la nuit était déjà tombée, mais ses parents étaient habitués à ne pas le voir rentrer de la nuit. Cependant, le bruit l'étonnait. Il s'approcha alors de l'échelle, s'apprêtant à descendre, et c'est là qu'il vit et qu'il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas._

_Du feu. Une partie de la forêt, déjà plongée dans l'obscurité, était éclairée par un incendie, à une centaine de mètres de la cabane ou Matthias se tenait. Et des cris, horriblement aigu et strident._

_Matthias comprit immédiatement que sa famille avait besoin de lui._

_Il ne se rappelait pas comment il avait fait pour descendre aussi rapidement de l'arbre, mais juste de lui courant sur l'herbe le plus rapidement possible vers chez lui, slalomant entre les arbres. Il devait trouver sa famille. Et plus il s'approchait, plus la chaleur des flammes se faisait ressentir, ainsi que des cris humains et des sons de combats. Matthias savait bien que le monde sorcier était en guerre, mais étant isolé dans la profonde compagne, il s'était toujours cru intouchable, protégé par la distance, se disant que jamais des Mangemorts ne prendraient la peine de venir jusqu'à eux._

_Il réalisa son erreur en arrivant devant la demeure qui l'avait vu grandir, et la voyant en feu. Le bois brûlant s'effondrait, faisant un vacarme épouvantable, et la fumée lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Ce qui se passait, Matthias ne le comprenait toujours pas._

_Il sentit un bras le saisir et se fit entraîner rapidement en arrière. Il réalisa alors qu'il s'agissait de sa mère, lui criant de se mettre à l'abri, tout en se dirigeant vers la partie de la forêt pas encore atteinte par le feu. Elle avait les vêtements déchirés et partiellement brûlés, et avait des traces de sang sur ses mains. Matthias ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait, se contentant de courir après sa mère, baguette à la main._

_Quelques mètres plus loin, il se retrouva plaqué contre un arbre par sa mère. Elle lui agrippa les épaules et lui parla, cherchant à couvrir les bruits que produisait la maison en s'effondrant._

_« - Matthias, tu vas courir le plus loin possible, d'accord ? Je veux que tu partes !_

_- Q-quoi ? »_

_Elle le coupa, affolée._

_« - Et une fois assez loin, je veux que tu transplannes chez tes grands-parents, d'accord ? Je sais que tu peux y arriver mon cœur, tu dois le faire !_

_- Quoi ? Mais pour-_

_- Obéis moi mon ange ! Nous te suivrons juste après !_

_- Hors de question que je vous laisse ! Je veux combattre ! »_

_Sa mère cria, tout en pleurant._

_« -Mais moi je ne veux pas voir mon fils être blessé! Alors obéis moi, je t'en supplie ! Nous te rejoindrons plus tard, je te le promets! »_

_Elle se recula, regardant son fils tout en refoulant de nouvelles larmes._

_« - Pars maintenant, Matthias ! »_

_Elle disparut, laissant le garçon appuyé contre l'arbre, le souffle coupé, en proie à une immense panique._

_Il comprit que selon la décision qu'il allait prendre, son avenir allait être totalement différent._

_Il aurait dut obéir à sa mère. S'il l'avait fait, peut être qu'ils auraient tous survécus, et lui n'aurait jamais fini seul, complètement défiguré et dévasté._

_Cependant, sur l'instant, Matthias ne pensait qu'à une seule chose._

_Faire demi-tour, et aller combattre, aider sa famille, et surtout comprendre._

_Ce qu'il fit immédiatement, sa baguette serrée entre les doigts, prêt à l'utiliser._

_La fumée le faisait à présent suffoquer, et il commençait à peiner à distinguer les arbres._

_Il entendit un cri et arriva finalement devant ce qui était avant sa maison. Le toit venait de s'écrouler, il ne restait à présent plus qu'un énorme brasier. Il repéra alors sa mère, accroupit, alors qu'une silhouette la menaçait de sa baguette._

_« - Vous n'auriez jamais du repousser le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous n'auriez jamais du. »_

_Matthias se mit à courir vers eux. Il vit du coin de l'œil sa sœur ainsi que son père, qui fixaient la scène, terrorisés._

_Il hurla leurs noms, et tandis qu'il voyait sa sœur ainsi que son père l'apercevoir enfin, un horrible hurlement résonna au dessus de lui, et la chaleur sembla s'intensifier._

_Il leva les yeux au ciel, et vis le dragon qui surplombait la forêt en volant._

_La vision du monstre rouge sang le surplombant resta imprégné sur la prunelle de ses yeux, et jamais il n'oublia cette image._

_Il leva sa baguette, se sentant stupidement assez fort pour défendre sa famille._

_Il y eut un nouveau bruit, ainsi qu'un éclair vert, et le corps de sa mère fut propulsé dans les flammes, inerte._

_Melina hurla, alors que le mangemort disparaissait en transplanant._

_Matthias se retrouva propulsé en arrière par une explosion, et se cogna l'arrière de la tête contre un débris._

_La dernière vision qu'il eu avant de s'évanouir fut l'effrayant dragon rouge, volant au dessus de lui, et plongeant en crachant ses flammes._

**~U~**

_Matthias n'ouvrit pas directement les yeux, quand il s'éveilla. Il n'eut aucun mal à se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé, mais une terreur sans nom l'empêchait résolument d'ouvrir les yeux._

_Un silence effrayant autour de lui le confortait dans son refus de regarder. Il bougea ses mains et sentit sa baguette magique entre ses doigts._

_Et là, Matthias sentit une vague de douleur parcourir son corps. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brutalement. Il regarda ses mains._

_Elles étaient couvertes de sang, et de pus. Ses jambes n'étaient pas mieux, et son pantalon était complètement déchiré. Il avait si mal._

_Il toucha sa joue, et sentit le contact poisseux du sang. Il releva alors la tête._

_Il n'y avait strictement rien. Ruines, et cendres. Partout._

_Le feu était éteint, et l'aube venait à peine de se lever._

_Il se redressa sur ses jambes en tremblant, serrant sa baguette à s'en faire mal aux mains._

_Il tourna sur lui même, sentant la peur revenir dans son corps._

_« - Maman ?.. »_

_Il se rapprocha du lieu où avant, se tenait sa maison._

_« - Papa ? Melina ? »_

_Les cendres craquaient sous ses pieds, du sang coulait le long de son cou, mais Matthias continuait de marcher en observant les alentours._

_« - Maman, papa ?..MAMAN ! »_

_Il hurla, et des oiseaux s'envolèrent au loin._

_Il courut là ou il se rappelait avoir vu sa mère se faire projeter par un sort du Mangemort. Il regarda partout, mais ce n'était que cendres et dévastation. Rien ne prouvant l'état de santé de sa mère._

_Il continua de crier en appelant sa famille, même si plus les minutes passaient, plus il comprenait que c'était en vain._

_Il tomba alors avachit sur le sol. Mais les larmes ne venait pas._

_« - .. Nous étions tranquilles. Nous étions protégés, ici. »_

_L'incompréhension._

_La peur._

_La douleur._

_Il ne devait pas rester ici._

_Il se releva, et, serrant avec force sa baguette, il s'appliqua à transplanner. Il ne l'avait fait que quelques fois avec... Ses parents, et sa sœur._

_Il ferma les yeux, et sentit la désagréable sensation de son estomac tiré dans tout les sens._

_Il rouvrit les yeux, et dégringola à terre, et vomis._

_Il regarda de nouveaux ses mains, toujours couvertes de sang, mais maintenant aussi de terre, et de cendres._

_Il vit du coin de l'œil une petite rivière, et s'en approcha en rampant, écrasant et salissant l'herbe._

_Il observa son reflet, alors méconnaissable. Et se souvint alors brutalement._

_«_ - Tu n'as pas confiance ?

- Avec toi, jamais ! »

Elle rigola en rejetant sa tête en arrière, et finalement reprit.

« - Tu as peur, avoue-le !

- Alors là, jamais ! »

Il était si facile à manipuler, pensait Melina.

« - Alors, ferme les yeux Matthias. »

_Ses cheveux, alors couvert de saleté et de sang, était bleu._

_Bleu comme la nuit. Bleu comme les yeux de sa mère. Bleu comme la rivière._

_Et Matthias comprit enfin qu'il était seul. Totalement, et complètement seul._

_Il se releva, et voulu partir le plus loin possible, qu'importe l'endroit ou il se trouvait actuellement._

_Il pensa fortement à un endroit où fuir, où il ne pourrait voir personne, être seul._

_Pour transplanner, il était nécessaire de connaître l'endroit où l'on souhait aller, mais la magie a ses exceptions, et c'est pourquoi il se retrouva devant une maison délabrée, au milieu d'une vallée, ou la pluie commençait à tomber._

_Matthias s'avança alors, et tandis que la pluie tombait plus fortement, et que le vent faisait hurler les arbres en hauteur, Matthias sentit enfin les larmes dévaler sur ses joues._

_Le sel de celles-ci lui fit encore plus mal lorsqu'elles passèrent sur les brûlures de son visage, mais le garçon s'en fichait._

_Sa famille venait de disparaître, et il était dès à présent seul au monde._

_Bien sur, Matthias ne doutait que sa prochaine rencontre avec Hermione Granger allait tout chambouler.._

_A SUIVRE_

REVIEWS, et Charlie ( pas trop présent dans ce chapitre, je l'admet) vous fait un poutou dans le cou :D

Jeffouille.


End file.
